


Rivers and Roads

by peppydragon



Series: In the Valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Dual POV, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Language, Marijuana Use, Mild Angst, Personal Growth, Present Tense, Romance, Social Anxiety, TRIGGER WARNING brief mention of abortion in chapter one, more realistic town, single parent struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppydragon/pseuds/peppydragon
Summary: In spite of her tumultuous family history, Lainey returns to her grandfather's ranch in Stardew Valley. She doesn't really have a choice, though; everything in Zuzu is falling apart, one missed utility bill at a time. If Lainey only had herself to care for, it might not be so bad, but she has a small daughter to think of - a daughter who is wilting under the harsh city life.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or places within! Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introductory chapter in which Lainey and Cora make the move to Stardew Valley.

* * *

  **Lainey**

* * *

 

Lainey tallies up the bills again - it is all she can do, given the circumstances. She certainly can't pay them - not all of them, anyway.

She can't ignore the rent, of course. Or Cora’s daycare. She can get away with not paying for her phone, she guesses; the daycare has her work line. She hasn't driven the car in a while - maybe she can skip out on the insurance for the second month in a row?

“Mama?”

“Yes, Bean?” she asks, too distracted to look up from her typing.

“I don't wanna go back to Miss Angie’s.”

Now Lainey does look up. Cora is standing in the doorway between the living room and bedroom, rubbing her left eye. Lainey winces when she realizes the skin is red and inflamed. “Is your eye hurting again?” she asks, knowing the answer but hoping beyond all hope that Cora somehow got pink paint on it.

“Miss Angie is mean,” Cora continues, pouting.

“Come here, let me see your eye.” Cora lets out an exasperated snort and begrudgingly shuffles over, dropping her chubby hand from her face. Sure enough, the eye is puffy and leaking. “Yoba save me,” Lainey whispers to herself, frowning. She'll have to ask the pediatrician to bill her again; heaven knows she can't pay the copay.

She needs to get Cora out of that daycare. Angie's apartment is the cheapest facility in the neighborhood, but Cora can't keep getting sick. “What if we found you a new place to stay when Mama’s at work?” Lainey says, trying to sound cheerful. Faking it has never been easy for her, though.

“Can I come to work with you?”

Lainey smiles wanly and kisses the cheek not goopy from conjunctivitis. “Let's get you cleaned up. No more touching this eye, okay? Remember? You don't wanna get more sick, right?”

Cora grumbles something, reaches up to rub her eye, and then remembers not to. Lainey kisses the top of her head before sweeping her up, carrying her into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The package is on her desk for the better part of the day before Lainey has time to notice it. Between the incessant phone calls and data entry, Lainey finally finds time to open the slender 11x14 envelope, skimming over the words before re-reading, her heart slowing and then speeding up.

_Dear Ms. Heathrow,_

_We regret to inform you that your grandfather, William Ball, has passed away from heart complications. In spite of your estranged relationship, Mr. Ball left his estate in Stardew Valley, and a modest list of assets, to you. Please call our offices to schedule a meeting with Mr. Ball’s lawyer -_

 

* * *

 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Beanie-boo?”

“Remember when I met the cows at that place?”

“The fair?”

“The fair.”

“I do. Remember when you rode that pony?”

“I did?!”

“Mmhmm. You don't remember?”

“Is there a pony at the farm, too?”

“I don't know, baby. I don’t think so, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been there.”

“Mama?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I have to go to Angie's still?’

“Nah, Miss Angie was mean.”

Cora giggles in delight. Lainey looks into the rearview mirror and watches her daughter's little fingers clap, uncoordinated in her excitement. Lainey turns her eyes back to the road as a green sign proclaims

_Now Entering Stardew Valley_

_Pelican Town - 12 miles_

_Calico Desert - 54 miles_

Lainey lets out a breath and, for the first time in a while, she relaxes her shoulders. She rolls down the window so the thick air can fill the car with the scent of pine and summer. Not the lingering smell of concrete and exhaust. Not Zuzu.

When Lainey glances back at her daughter, the girl's eyes are closed and she's smiling, golden head lifted toward the sunlight streaming through her window.

 

* * *

 

Lainey wakes at 5am to the sound of someone pounding on the heavy wooden front door. She scrambles from the couch, struggling to wrap the blanket around her bra-clad torso and tripping over her purse on the way. When she finally manages to open the front door, she's startled to see a very familiar face. “Sam?”

“Holy shit, Lainey?” The blonde laughs, sounding both relieved and pleasantly surprised. “I saw the car and freaked. I thought someone broke in, but -- what are you doing back here?”

“I could ask the same thing. What happened to Zuzu?”

“Ah,” he laughs awkwardly, running a hand over his shellacked hair. “Dad’s unit got called to the front, so Mom thought it'd be easier to raise Vince here than there. Being a single mom in the city isn’t exactly roses.”

Lainey winces and leans against the door jamb. “I'm in the same boat, actually.”

Sam looks confused and Lainey lets him ponder. When the realization hits, he bites his lower lip. “So, ah. You decided to keep it?”

Lainey knows he doesn't mean for it to sound so callous, so she resists the urge to snap. “Her name is Cora, and she's currently asleep, so-”

“Right! Right, shit, sorry. Um…I usually come out here to take care of the animals in the morning. Is that…cool? Or were you taking everything over right away?”

“I'm not sure yet. I haven't really had a chance to process.”

“Yeah, totally, sorry, I-” he breaks off, realizing he's not helping things by prattling. “Just…let me know, I guess? I'll get the cows and horses set up and then head out. I'm at work ‘til three, but you can stop by the house whenever. Mom will lose her shit when she sees you.”

Lainey smiles and tries to make it genuine. She's so tired. She isn't ready for this. “Thanks, Sam.”

He leaves with an awkward grin and a half-wave. Lainey shuts the door and leans against it. She expected to have a week to themselves - a few days, at the very least. But she's been found out. Half the town will probably know in the time it would take to order a coffee.

"Damnit, Sam," she says, and not for the first time. 

 

* * *

 

Lainey doesn't want to impose on Jodi, but Cora has been exhausting, and Lainey is willing to do anything to distract the girl for a few minutes. The four-year-old has an energy that Lainey has never seen as she runs across the thick grass in the field, picking clover and dodging startled mud daubers.

She knocks on the door and waits, Cora wiggling impatiently on her hip. The door opens and Jodi, just as lovely and harried as ever, is pulling them into a rough hug before Lainey can say anything. “Oh Yoba above, Lainey! Get in here!”

The house smells like it always did - citrus floor cleaner, fresh laundry, and an undercurrent of popcorn. Lainey relaxes at the familiar scent and goes into the living room, smiling tiredly at Jodi. “Sorry to just barge in-”

“Good grief, you're part of the family. Get in here and let me see that little girl!” Jodi is grinning from ear to ear as she takes in Cora’s flushed cheeks and grass-stained jeans. “My goodness, you look like an adventurer. Are you liking the ranch?” Before she can answer, Jodi leans in and places a kiss to her head. “Miss Cora, I am so happy to meet you!”

The door opens behind them before Cora can be rude and wipe the kiss from her forehead. They all turn to find Sam, whose expression morphs from annoyance to surprise. “Lainey, you came. This must be Cora.”

“Mama?” Cora begins in a poor excuse for a whisper. “Can I have popcorn?”

“Cora, manners.”

Jodi laughs, delighted, and a warm fondness fills Lainey. Jodi was the kind of mom that Lainey used to dream about. Jodi always had time for her son - and her son's shadow, Lainey - no matter what. Spending the night in this very house, sleeping bags piled up in the living room, was still one of Lainey’s fondest memories from childhood.

Lainey is suddenly tearing up. She sets Cora on the ground to wipe at her eyes, snorting through embarrassment. “It's really, _really_ good to see you, Jodi.”

Jodi takes her into a hug. She smells like freshly baked bread; she smells like home.

 

* * *

 

Lainey hasn't been much fun over the weeks since arriving, but she's distracted with learning the ranch's ropes. When she texts Sam out of the blue to see if he and Vincent, his little brother she's only met twice, want to go to the beach, Sam is apparently surprised - he uses more emoji than usual to express the point. Lainey can't tell if she's more annoyed or amused by it.

They sit on the sand close to the old bonfire pit and watch the kids kick through the tide and build sloppy sand castles. Sam glances at her now and again, but he doesn't speak. Lainey figures he's steeling his nerve to ask about Cora. About the abortion Lainey planned and obviously never followed through on. But he says nothing and neither does Lainey, choosing to curl her toes in the sand and breathe in the salty air instead.

“You know, a lot of us go to the saloon on Fridays,” he offers suddenly. It isn't the conversation Lainey expects, and she is thankful for it. “Abby’s been dying to see you.”

Lainey smiles fondly. Seeing Abigail would be amazing. It'd be nice to meet this  _best friend_ Sam keeps talking about, too.

“I doubt the saloon has a daycare,” Lainey sighs, leaning back on her palms. “I'm boring now.”

“Well, _Gus_ might not have a daycare, but my amazing girlfriend watches Vincent and Jas Friday nights.” He wiggles his absurd eyebrows, and Lainey can't help but laugh. “Seriously. Penny's been bugging me to ask you and Cora to the museum for her lessons. She’s our unofficial homeschooling guru now, did I tell you?”

“Wait...you and Penny? _Damn._  Nice pull, man.”

“Yeah, she's definitely settling."

“Whatever, you can play guitar. Every girl likes a guy with a guitar.”

Before the conversation can go further, Cora runs up to them holding a tiger striped shell aloft, smiling proudly. “Mama, I found this for you.”

“Aww, thank you, Bean,” Lainey smiles, making a show of admiring the slender turret.

“Good eye,” Sam adds. “I've never seen one that pretty.”

Cora’s cheeks, bronzing with her time in the sun, are flushing with the praise. “I can find you one!”

“Actually, Cora,” Sam begins, his smile turning impish, “I have a question for you. Would you like to spend a few hours with Vince and Jas tonight? It'll be at our friend Penny's, and she has all of the best coloring books.”

Cora’s eyes widen. Sam somehow managed to pick the biggest weakness Cora possesses. “Mama, can I?”

One nice thing about having a small child, especially at Lainey’s age, was that it gave her an excuse to stay home in her pajamas. Sam, apparently, was not going to let that happen, though. “Alright, “ Lainey sighs and grins when Sam and Cora let out very similar exclamations of joy. “But! You need to be good for Miss Penny, or else you can't go again, okay?”

“Mama, _I know,”_ she moans. But then she frowns. “Is Miss Penny mean?”

“No way,” Sam assures her. “Miss Penny has never been mean for a day in her life.”

The response pleases Cora who tears across the sand to collapse next to Vincent, enthusiastically sharing the news. Lainey watches the kids for a moment before glancing at Sam. “You never asked who her father is. Even when…” _even when you first found out I was pregnant._

Sam swallows. “I guess I figured that it didn't matter unless it mattered to you.”

“That's a totally normal way to answer that.”

 _“I don't know,_ Lain. I didn’t know what to say. I _still_ don't know what to say,” he admits. Things have turned dark, but Lainey doesn't know how to change course. She isn't even sure if she wants to. What the hell kind of best friend doesn't ask about that? Why didn't he ask five years ago, sitting in the tiny kitchen of her tiny apartment, when she told him she was pregnant? Why didn't he poke and prod and offer support? Why’d he just vanish?

“Are you worried she's yours?” Lainey finally asks the unsaid thing between them.

Sam says nothing, so Lainey doesn't either.

 

* * *

 

She considers not going to the bar, given the weird vibe between her and Sam when they parted at the beach. Lainey, however, still has a good chunk of her cashed-out 401k - not to mention the decent amount of money her grandpa left - and a drink sounds terrific. Not to mention the thought of letting Penny down could wither the hardest of hearts - especially when Lainey drops Cora off at Penny's trailer. "Yoba, Lainey," she whispers once she has Cora set up in the bedroom with a stack of coloring books, "she's precious." Before Lainey can reply, Penny squeezes her hand. "Go on, I've got it from here. We'll talk later - go unwind."

Lainey does as bid, surprised to be shoved out the door so quickly. When she parks at the bar, the parking lot is close to overflowing. The interior is bustling and loud, but the arcade, where Sam said the younger crowd meets up, is empty. She awkwardly shifts around the pool table, trying to determine how to occupy herself and look casual, but foregoes it for a drink. She orders two beers just in case she is flying solo tonight and turns back to the arcade.

The room is darker than the main hall, with a handful of games flashing lights to her left and the pool table dimly illuminated to her right. She isn't paying much attention as she treks toward the sagging couch in the corner - the room was completely empty five minutes ago, after all - so she shrieks when a shadow moves and becomes a person.

“Yoba’s fucking panties,” she hisses in surprise, nearly dropping both of the drinks she's carrying.

“I -- sorry, I was just grabbing this,” the guy replies awkwardly, wiggling the pool stick in his right hand. “You, um. You must be Lainey?”

“That's me,” she says, using a slight laugh to catch her breath and compose herself. “And you're Sebastian? Sam talks about you all the time.” Sebastian is somehow becoming more uneasy with every word she says, so she forces a smile and pushes one of the beers toward him. “I got a second if you want it.”

“Ah. I actually don't drink.”

 _Fuck._ “Oh...sorry.”

“You didn't know,” he shrugs it off and moves to the pool table, racking the balls. His shoulders are tight, though - Lainey watches his stilted movements and wonders if she has done this, or if he has something going on with his back.

It _is_ her fault, turns out, because the moment Sam and Abigail arrive, arm-in-arm and already a little tipsy, Sebastian is loose-limbed and smiling faintly.

Sam is open and affectionate with his ribbing, but a piece of him is shut off to Lainey. He's still thinking about her ill-advised words. She shouldn't have said what she said, but Sam hurt her and, damnit, she wanted to hurt him back. She thought she’d lost her vindictive streak, but here it is.

When she brings in a round for the group - beers, and a bottle of water for Sebastian - she murmurs to Sam, “I was being a dick. Cora’s dad was a biology major in my dorm block.”

After that, the room is noticeably lighter. Abigail and Lainey spend the night trash talking over game-after-game of air hockey, occasionally giggling at Sam after each pool table loss to Sebastian. Sebastian begins to loosen up, too - and even offers Lainey a half-smile when she says goodbye.

He has a nice half-smile. Lainey absently wonders how nice the whole smile is; she imagines it’s flawless. Possibly even breathtaking.

 _Quit being gross,_ she tells herself on the drive to Penny's.  _Three drinks and suddenly you're thirsty for complete strangers. Classy as always._

When Lainey steps into the unlocked trailer, Cora is asleep on the couch with Penny's mom, who is flipping through TV channels and merely waves a greeting to Lainey. Not that Lainey minds - the less fanfare about her arrival, the better.

"Hey, are you awake enough to chat for a bit?" Penny asks in an undertone before Lainey can wake Cora.

"Sure," Lainey smiles. She's exhausted and fading fast, but the ranch is only five miles away; she can have Penny drive her if need be. They step outside and Penny immediately covers her mouth to muffle her excitement. "I can't believe you're back! When Sam told me-"

"Okay, so you and Sam are _seriously_ a thing? I didn't just dream that?"

Penny drops her hands, a soft smile and flush on her pretty face. "As I was saying - I squealed for a full fifteen seconds when Sam told me you were back."

"Well I am certainly glad I missed it or I would have made fun of you for the rest of our lives," Lainey teases, bumping Penny's shoulder with hers. "Sorry I didn't write. Or call more. Or whatever. I'm basically a terrible friend, so. Sorry."

Penny's expression is so loving that it makes Lainey's heart stutter. "I could have done more, too. It's all in the past - now you're here and you have Cora! Oh, Lainey - Cora is wonderful."

"She's pretty great," Lainey agrees.

Cora, as if summoned, pushes through the front door. She's blinking blearily as if she's come out of a month-long hibernation. "Mama? Can we go home yet? Miss Pam's couch smells funny."

"Cora! Penny, I'm so sorry," Lainey winces.

Penny only flushes and grins. "She's right; the couch does smell funny." She loiters while Lainey puts Cora in her booster seat, feet tapping anxiously. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she finally says when Lainey shuts the car door. “Things feel whole again, if that makes sense.”

Lainey wraps her arms around Penny. “Total sense."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages for the characters in this story -
> 
> Lainey, 24  
> Cora, 4  
> Sebastian, 26  
> Sam, 23  
> Abigail, 23  
> Penny, 20  
> Maru, 21


	2. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, in which Sebastian possibly meets his match.

* * *

  **Sebastian**

* * *

 

Sebastian taps his fingertips against the table, staring holes into the code he's written. He hates taking menial website building jobs, but he needs to save up money if he ever plans on getting out of this hellhole.

He glances at the clock in the corner of the monitor and curses, getting out of the chair and grabbing for his hoodie. He's honestly surprised that Sam hasn't texted -

His phone tings and Sebastian winces. It goes off twice more before Sebastian gets to it.

 

 ** _Sam_ **  
_Sooooo I'm the only one here? Did you and Abby get distracted?_  
_Please don't tell me you're boning again_  
_That was one of the weirdest time periods in our friendship, not gonna lie_

_omw. No idea where A is. I'm gonna forget you said the rest of that._

**_Sam_**  
_Well hurry up because I have no one to talk to_  
Also _have you ever noticed how creepy this arcade is when you're alone?_

_Stop. Texting. I'm on my way._

 

The phone dings a few more times, but Sebastian purposely ignores it. He scales the stairs two at a time and almost makes it to the front door before he hears, "Sebastian? Are you going out?"

 _You mean like I do every Friday?_ he thinks to himself venomously, turning to face Demetrius. His step-father is walking toward him from the lab. "Yeah."

"Make sure you're home before your mom goes to sleep. We can hear that door opening from our bedroom."

"That sounds like a door problem, not a 'me' problem," Sebastian shrugs, opening the squealing front door. "Maybe she can handle that, given her job."

Sebastian slips out before Demetrius can retort, grabbing the keys to his and Maru's shared car. The engine takes a few tries to turn over but, when it finally does, it growls pleasantly and jolts into action. Sebastian uses the ten-mile drive to decompress, breathing in and out slowly, his grip on the wheel relaxing.

He's going to be a downer tonight, but he can't go back home, not after that exit.

Sebastian runs into another snag as he reaches town; he forgot about the summer art crawl Pelican Town is hosting. The street parking is almost nonexistent, and Gus' lot is already at capacity.

Sighing, Sebastian drives to Penny's and parks in the torn up front yard. Penny has the unfortunate curse of living close to the only bar in town - and friends who take advantage of that. He texts Penny to let her know that he's leaving his car, and then Sam to say that he's on his way, but he can't seem to get out of the car. Every time he reaches for the handle, his hand pauses and returns to his lap.

Sebastian gives up on the plan to get out of the car and instead digs into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He flips the hardpack open and laughs wryly. He's almost out of cigarettes, but one of the joints he bummed from Abigail weeks ago is still tucked away, hand-rolled and nondescript.

 _Why the fuck not?_ He grabs the joint and lights it, inhaling and holding. He watches the smoke as it escapes from his nose, curling around the windshield, trapped. Kind of like him.

 _Grow up,_ he reminds himself in Demetrius' voice, but that only serves to piss him off more.

He's halfway through the joint when another car pulls up beside him. Sebastian isn't surprised to see Lainey - who else could it have been, anyway? - get out of the small, late-model sedan. She doesn't notice him watching her, so he does so unabashedly as she helps her daughter - Carol? Shit, he should really listen more - out of the backseat.

Sebastian doesn't know how to feel about Pelican Town's prodigal daughter. He doesn't know her - hell, he doesn't know if he _wants_ to know her. But he's being dramatic and probably a little jealous; Lainey is most of what Sam, Penny, and Abigail talk about recently. _Remember when Lainey got caught between the sewer bars in the forest, and we had to tell Mayor Lewis? Oh! What about when Lainey and Penny swapped clothes and fooled Pam for three hours? I mean...Pam_ was _drunk as hell, but it was still funny._

When Lainey emerges from the trailer, tossing her curly blonde hair over her shoulder, Sebastian's fingers finally reach for the door - and even open it. "Lainey," he calls without intending to, offering a short, awkward wave when she looks over. "Gus' lot is full; you'll have to walk."

"Oh," she says, looking dismayed. She is moving toward him, which Sebastian somehow hadn't expected. He is tempted to slam the door shut and lock it before she can get there, but his hands are frozen again. "Are you planning on walking over soon?" she's asking when she rounds the open car door. She immediately stops and lets out a short cough, eyes widening. "Is that pot?"

Shit. Sebastian isn't sure how to handle the situation, but he does know Robin will kick his ass out of the house if she gets another late-night call from the deputies. "I-"

"Can I get in?"

He blinks at her, and she blinks at him. Neither of them moves, but the smoke still filtering from the smoldering tip of his joint makes it look like she's wavering. "Sure," he finally answers, leaning across the car to unlock the passenger door.

When she's in, and their doors close, Sebastian awkwardly hands her the stick. She takes a long, reverent breath, holding the smoke for longer than Sebastian could. When she exhales, it's as if every ounce of stress melts from her shoulders. "Fuck. Thank you."

"I take it you smoke."

She snorts, drags out another puff, and hands it back. "Not in years." Her lips quirk a little, and she amends, "Okay, maybe only a month. I lost my connection when I quit Joja."

Sebastian takes a few hits, letting the silence stretch. They hand the joint back and forth, the car getting thick and hazy with smoke, before Lainey breaks.

"So, like...what's your deal?"

"My deal?" he repeats, surprised.

"Yeah, you know. The whole..." she waves her hand absently toward him. "Thing. Like. The 'don't touch me' vibe."

"Please don't touch me."

"I wasn't-" she breaks off and grins. "Is that a joke? Are you joking right now? Should I take a picture for posterity?"

"Maybe," he shrugs, trying not to enjoy the ribbing too much. He keeps the corners of his mouth under control, but he can't help feeding into it a little. "If you do, you could probably sell it to Gunther. A real Pelican Town original."

Lainey has a nice laugh - not musical like Penny's or all-consuming like Abigail's, but a nice one. "'And here we have the first and only sighting of Sebastian Something's humor,'" she announces in a voice that he guesses is supposed to be Gunther but falls miserably short.

"Did you just call me Sebastian Something?"

"Oh, yeah, you get renamed in a couple of years. The whole sad story is on the plaque in the museum - you know, under the picture of the one time you made a joke."

Sebastian chuckles, his defenses crumbling around the corners. He passes the joint back and only then catches sight of a tattoo on her wrist, partially obscured by a slender bracelet. "Is that a frog?"

Lainey laughs and pushes the bracelet aside to show the whole design.  It's small, delicate tribal swirls forming the little green creature. "Cora loves them. Whenever we went to the zoo, she'd spend twice as much time in the amphibian room than anywhere else. She literally walked away from the opportunity to bottle-feed a baby kangaroo, Sebastian. Literally. She was more interested in watching someone talk about dart frogs than feeding an exotic animal."

"To be fair, dart frogs are better than kangaroos."

Lainey stares at him, eyes wide as if he told her he kicks puppies for a living. "Okay, is this another attempt at a joke?"

"Kangaroos can break all of your bones in a single kick."

"I am fairly sure that's entirely false," she laughs, twisting in her seat so she can lean against the door and face him better. "But I will allow this argument to end in a tie-"

"Not a tie. Not a tie at all."

"-because you have amazing weed-"

"It's Abigail's."

"-and this has been really fun."

Sebastian doesn't reply to that because he doesn't know what to say. It _has_ been fun, which is what confuses him the most. She's a complete stranger, but she's sitting in his car, sharing his joint, and having the most meaningless conversation he's had.

And it's amazing.

And, of course, Sebastian has to ruin it. "So, you have a daughter."

"No, I just cart a small person around all day." She's trying to make light of it, but the happy crinkle around her eyes is fading.

"I just mean -- I don't know. You're brave." Lainey waits, watching him, her gaze guarded. "My mom got remarried three days after her divorce went through," he tries to explain, but his brain is fuzzy; the tension in the car is making it harder to breathe. "It felt like she got scared. Like she was too weak to be alone with a little kid and a baby on the way."

Lainey grabs the joint from him; it's basically a stump, but she manages to eke out two more hits. "It's easy to be judgey about it when you're not the one making the decisions."

The words sting like a thousand barbs even though she's calm and there's no trace of scorn. "I didn't mean...I wasn't trying to be a dick."

She raises a brow at him. "Man, I'd hate to hear you when you're _trying_ to be a dick."

Sebastian doesn't know what to say, so he shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets and cracks the windows. The cloying smoke filters out and Lainey clears her throat. She stamps the dead stump of the cigarette in the ashtray and leaves it, reaching for the door handle. "Thanks for sharing," she says with a faint smile, sliding out of the car and shutting the door behind her.

Instead of making her way toward the bar, she stops at her car and douses herself with a bottle of body spray. And then she goes back to Penny's door, collects her daughter - Cora, Sebastian reminds himself - and leaves.

Sebastian waits until her car is out of the trailer park before starting his, pulling out of Penny's yard and heading back home.

Sam can fucking deal.

 

* * *

 

**  
** _Sorry for ealier_

  ** _Lainey_**  
_Thanks. I'm sorry too. I get a little defensive sometimes.  
__You're up late. Is this an_ * _I felt bad so I can't sleep* situation, or are you actually a vampire?_

 **  
**_The first one._ Jury's _still out on the second_

  ** _Lainey_**  
_lol_  
_hey  
__What if we did something crazy and forgot all about the weirdness and start over?_

 **  
** _Sounds good to me_

  ** _Lainey_  
**_Nice to meet you, Sebastian Something. I'm Lainey Heathrow._

  
_Finley  
__Sebastian Finley_

  ** _Lainey_  
**_Not what the plaque in the museum says, bud_

 

Sebastian grins and then winces as he closes out of the app. Lainey is precisely the type of person to make him rethink his stance on Stardew Valley, and that's unacceptable. Instead of going to bed, Sebastian sits at his computer, drinking cold coffee and staring at code.

 

* * *

 


	3. Little Abysses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three - in which Lainey gets mad and Sebastian begrudgingly joins Abigail's game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the card game _Bang!_ (I did, however, play it more times than I can count while in college; it's as confusing - and as fun - as it sounds). Please enjoy!

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

"Sebastian! Abigail's here!"

Sebastian winces at Robin's shout from the hallway. He's been awake for 22 hours and counting - the last thing he needs is -

And then Abigail is pushing through the door, tossing her purple hair over her shoulder and smirking. "You look like shit." She sniffs and recoils. "Why does it smell like rotting fruit in here?"

Sebastian shrugs, fingers clacking on his keyboard. The code he's entering is jibberish, but Abigail won't know, and he wants her to get the hint that he's busy. This does not appease the woman, though, because she lets out an all-suffering sigh and drops to her knees, looking under his couch.

"What the hell?"

"Is this...are you hoarding fruit under your couch?"

The question surprises him - how _did_ fruit get under there? - but he doesn't let his annoyance slip. "Can you not?"

"Can _I_ not? Can _you_ not be so gross? I can't believe we used to bone."

"Fuck, can you just go?" Sebastian snaps, getting to his feet abruptly and knocking his chair against the wall. "I'm so sick of you stopping in like I don't have shit going on!"

Abigail gets to her feet, meeting his hot gaze with her signature smirk. "Something's got you riled up."

_"I'm working!"_

She raises her hands, surrendering, her combat boots making a little squeal as she steps backward and toward the door. "Dude, you need to chill. Or get some sleep. Preferably both." Sebastian glowers; Abigail chuckles. "Alright, alright, I'm going! I just wanted to see if you were up for a game of _Bang!_ tonight, but you're obviously dealing with whatever this is."

Sebastian hates that his gut reaction is to ask about the game. He holds strong, squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at her. She's still smiling as if she's won something when she closes the door behind her.

Sebastian glares at his monitor, at the entire lines of nonsense he typed, and jabs the screen into sleep mode. He needs a smoke. He needs a ride out of town.

At the very least, he needs a job outside of his basement.

 

* * *

  **Lainey**

* * *

  

"Sam, I am going to murder you."

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Why are you still standing here? I just threatened your life."

"Lainey, come on-"

"Mama, stop yelling!"

Lainey tries to drop her scowl when she turns her attention back to the bleeding little girl in her lap. She covers Cora's ears and continues, "Why weren't you watching her? You said you could watch her!"

"It's just a few scrapes!"

Lainey swallows down the heat that wants to unleash itself all over her idiotic best friend. "She's four."

"She said she rode a horse before!"

"It was a pony, _with a harness and on a lead,_ at a goddamn fair!"

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"She's _four,_ Sam! Why did you trust a four-year-old?!"

"Mama!" Cora shouts, making Sam and Lainey flinch. "You're still yelling!"

Lainey lets out a long, low growl in the back of her throat before dropping her hands from Cora's ears. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm not going to yell anymore, I promise." She covers the little girl's ears again and hisses, "You are so fucking lucky she didn't break her neck, or I would have castrated you without a fucking thought." Her hands drop again, and she hugs Cora close, kissing one of her tear-streaked cheeks. "It's okay, Beanie."

"I know," Cora grumbles, wiggling off of Lainey's lap. "It's a scrap."

"Scrape."

"Scrape," Cora repeats. She stands up straight, imitating Lainey's strict-pose. "I only cried 'cause the horse was loud."

It's a lie, but Lainey appreciates it in some small part of herself. The last thing she wants is Cora growing up too fast, hiding her emotions, but Lainey is infinitely thankful for fewer tears. "I know, I keep forgetting you're a big girl," Lainey smiles weakly, reaching out to wipe the steaks from Cora's cheeks. "Can you go get ready for a bath? I'll be in soon."

Cora marches toward the master bathroom attached to Lainey's quarters, head high as if she's returned victorious from war. Lainey waits until the bathroom door shuts to look back at Sam. "Sorry," she says with a little sigh. "It's been just us for so long. I shouldn't have expected you to know."

Sam shifts his weight. "It's my bad. I should have figured." After a moment he grins awkwardly. "So. I don't have to worry about castration tonight at Abby's, right?"

Lainey snorts and gets to her feet. "Not from me. Just make sure Penny doesn't find out you maimed my daughter in the ten minutes you watched her."

"Yoba, she'll kill me."

"Yup. Now get going, I need to remedy all those wounds you inflicted on a poor toddler."

"You're really leaning into this, aren't you?"

"Making you uncomfortable is one of my singular joys in life."

Sam laughs and runs a hand across his spiky hair. "Alright, alright, I'm out. Love you."

"Love you too, you ass," she says as she strides to the bathroom. She arrives to find Cora naked and dancing to non-existent music. Lainey snorts back laughter and starts the bath.

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Sebastian gets to Abigail's apartment so late that he's surprised the others are still there. Abigail lets him in, and he is immediately met with three other pairs of eyes. "Oh," he mumbles dumbly.

"We're out of cushions, so you get to ruin your knees on the hardwood," Abigail informs him with no other greeting. "Guys, the recluse has arrived."

"Don't look him in the eyes, he might get spooked," Sam adds, smirking around the mouth of his beer bottle.

Penny laughs and grabs her glass of water, offering Sebastian an apologetic smile. "He's a little drunk."

"Oh honey, he's more than a little drunk," Abigail says as she plops down on a dark cushion, eyes turning to the cards strewn across the massive tea-table. "Okay, Lainey has got to be the sheriff because she's the only one who isn't acting shifty."

"I am certainly not the sheriff," Lainey replies. She has a massive bowl of chips in her lap and seems to be content eating them all.

"Spoken like a cowardly sheriff," Abigail returns.

Lainey quirks a brow, and Sam snorts. "Whatever, I got your back, Lain. Us police folk gotta stick together."

"Sam!" Penny gasps. "Are you a deputy?"

"You're not supposed to tell us who you are!" Lainey adds in, eyes wide. "I thought this was _your_ game? Do you not know how to play this? Does _anyone_ know how to play this?"

"I'm drunk!" is his defense.

"Drunk or not, I'm gonna have to kill you now, dude," Abigail sighs as if put upon, glancing at her cards. "Like, I have nothing but weapons and ammo. You might as well toss that badge down and switch sides."

"Can he do that?" Penny asks, perking up. "Can I take his badge so I can be the good guy? Renegades can do that, right?"

"Penny!" Lainey laughs, covering her face. "Oh Yoba, you guys are terrible at subterfuge." She glances over to where Sebastian is still loitering near the door. "Okay, did someone meet his gaze directly, because he looks like he's a lil' spooked."

Sebastian sighs and shrugs his hoodie off while the others giggle at his expense. He tosses it on the couch before lowering himself at the corner of the table between Sam and Abigail. "Is this game dead since everyone knows who everyone is?"

"Might as well be," Abigail sighs, tossing her cards into the middle of the table. "I give up. the sheriff lives and all is well in the world, yadda-yadda."

Sam tries to shuffle the cards only to bend a quarter of them and spill another quarter on the floor. Abigail challenges Lainey to see who can down a bottle of beer in fewer swallows. Sebastian watches the dramatic spectacle, only glancing away when he notices Penny's gaze on him. She stifles a grin and pretends she was watching Sam - who is now leaned back on the floor and admiring the ceiling - the entire time.

"That's a really nice drawing," Sam says suddenly.

"Drawing?" Lainey asks before following his gaze. On the vaulted ceiling is a massive tiger, tail coiled and haunches tensed as if about to jump. Sebastian hasn't seen this one before, but Abigail is known for covering her masterpieces with new ones, never keeping the same one for long.

"Damn, Abs," Lainey murmurs, also laying out on the floor to admire it better. "This is amazing."

"It's alright I guess," Abigail shrugs, but her cheeks are pale pink with the praise. "I've been getting the itch to paint over it. I'm thinking something dark. Maybe a sea monster, I don't know."

"Hmm," Lainey murmurs. "Take a picture of the tiger first."

"I already took a picture," Penny offers, grabbing her phone. "I'll send it to you."

"Penny, you're amazing."

"Okay, I really need to pee," Sam says finally, struggling to pull himself off of the floor. He sways a little and burps before making a face. "Or be sick. Maybe both."

"Then go to the bathroom!" Abigail laughs, reaching over to grab a chip from Lainey's lap, flicking it at the blond. "Lainey, are you done with the bowl or can the rest of us have some?"

"I'm done for now, but I am determined to gain twenty pounds before I leave here."

Penny gets to her feet, too, rubbing her eyes. "What time is -- oh Yoba, it's almost one in the morning. I have a lesson on local archeological finds."

"Or you can give them a gridball and fall asleep under a tree?" Abigail offers.

"Please don't fall asleep while watching my daughter," Lainey groans from the floor.

Sebastian wonders why he bothered coming - he knew the vibe would be established and not-at-all what he prepared for. Even so, he is sitting here for some reason, reaching for the bowl of chips Abigail procured.

"I think I need to go home," Penny mumbles. "Abby, can you make sure Sam doesn't die?"

"No promises, Red."

Penny laughs and steps over Lainey's prone form, leaving with a little wave. Abigail turns her attention to Sebastian finally, and Sebastian is horrified to see a very mischevious smirk on her face. He knows the face well - it's the face she makes any time she plans on ruining his day.

"Lain, I'm gonna go check on Cora."

"She sleeps like the dead," Lainey assures her.

"I'm still going to check on her and admire those cheeks."

"Admire -- you don't even like kids!"

"Not true," Abigail replies, getting to her feet. "I don't like _most_ kids. I like yours just fine; she's a little badass." To Sebastian she adds, "Sam threw her off of a horse today, and she got up like it was nothing."

"Sam put her on the horse, and then the horse threw her," Lainey corrects from the floor. "And she got up shrieking."

"Tomato, tom _ah_ to," Abigail shoots back before disappearing down the hall.

The room is so quiet that it's ringing in Sebastian's ears. He wonders if Lainey's fallen asleep and risks a glance around the table. She's still sprawled out, her eyes roving over the marker lines. She must feel his gaze because she mumbles, "Did you notice she didn't finish the eyes?"

"What?"

"The tiger's eyes. She didn't finish them."

Sebastian glances at the ceiling, but he isn't sure what she's referring to. The eyes are right there. "I don't see anything weird."

"Well, not from there. Come down here." She pulls her legs out from under the table and maneuvers to give him more space. Sebastian sighs and lowers himself to the floor, their heads a ninety-degree angle of messy hair. She smells like vanilla. Sebastian blinks, not sure why he noticed or cared. He squints through the confusion and tries to focus on the tiger. On the eyes.

"See it?" she breathes.

Sebastian makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. She's right. "They're just holes."

"Little abysses."

Sebastian tilts his head to look at her. "What?"

"Little abysses," she repeats, raising an arm. Her pointer finger slowly traces a pattern - the tiger, he assumes. "Everything is so clear, so detailed. She took the time to make an impression of hair, of individual strokes through the stripes. She focuses on the ridges in his gums, in the worn fangs, in the taste buds on his tongue. _The taste buds,_ Sebastian."

His name isn't the emphasis in her words, but it sends chills down his spine. "She's...really detailed."

"And then those eyes," she continues as if she hasn't heard him. Her finger stills, a single pinprick over the blank eye. "They're dead or gone or both. I don't know. They're nothingness. Little abysses."

Sebastian wants to kiss her. The realization startles him enough that he turns his head away and stares at a cobweb in the corner. "I didn't expect a drunken philosopher."

"More of a poet, I'd say."

"There's a poet living by the ocean. You two could have conversations that make everyone else die of boredom."

"That sounds fun. Thanks for the tip."

Sebastian is grinning, but he smothers it so she won't notice. He changes the subject to the safest thing he can think of. "Sam said you're expanding the ranch?"

"Mm-hmm," Lainey hums absently. She lowers her arm and uses it to sweep her hair out from under her shoulders. "I'm finally starting to get the hang of the place, and I figured...why not? If I can start making good money _now,_ I can pay for Cora's college. Hell, I could maybe retire! Can you believe that? Actually retiring before I'm dead," she chuckles wryly. "I feel a little bad for running Sam ragged, though. I mean, he's balancing two jobs just because he feels guilty for taking off once -- sorry, that is a whole other conversation," she breaks off. "Nevermind that. I just feel bad for Sam."

Sebastian turns his head again to look at her, and she mimics the motion. Her eyes are grey; he never noticed, not that he tried to before. He forgets what he was about to say - he ignores everything else for the sharpest of moments.

Lainey's brow furrows and a perplexed smile stretches across her face. "I feel like things got really intense and I'm not exactly sure why or how I should be reacting."

"I...what if I worked for you?" he rushes out. It isn't what he planned to say, but it at least makes her confusion shift. "I mean...I don't know anything about working on a ranch. Sam will have to show me what to do. And I'm not exactly...outdoorsy."

"You don't say?" She says it teasingly, so he doesn't take offense.

"I mean...I need a job, something away from home." He waits, but she doesn't say anything; he sits up, leaning on his elbow impatiently. "I want to come work on the farm. Whatever you're paying Sam," he adds. "I'm a quick learner, and I don't need much-"

"Holy hell, Sebastian," she laughs, sitting up and stretching out her limbs. "You've got the job, don't ramble yourself out of it."

A sudden _"Yes!"_ comes from down the hall and they turn their heads simultaneously toward the sound. Abigail is coming out of the kitchen, grinning. "I knew you two would get along. Sam kept saying you'd hate each other, but I fucking called it."

"Were you hiding in the kitchen?" Lainey asks, bewildered all over again.

"Were you listening in on us?" Sebastian demands.

"Guilty on both counts. Also, just so you know, I can't handle drawing eyes, so I black them out. But I like your 'little abysses' thing better, so I'm gonna steal it."

Lainey is giggling, and Abigail is grinning, so Sebastian lets the tension go and allows himself the wave of relief this night has unexpectedly offered him.

 

* * *

 


	4. The First Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four, in which Lainey and Cora experience their first thunderstorm at the farm.

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Lainey is too exhausted to fight with Cora about her outfit choice - an astronaut costume whose origin is still a mystery - so she lets the girl bounce into the library in full moon-landing attire. Vincent is immediately envious, poking the fake buttons on the arm piece. Jas, on the other hand, looks confused and slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know we could dress up," she murmurs.

"You can dress up anytime," Penny soothes. "In fact! Why don't we see if Miss Emily can make some playtime outfits for us, what do you say?"

Lainey is glad she doesn't have to apologize for her parental failings. She kisses Cora goodbye and pays Penny the daycare dues for the week before trotting out into the oddly cold late-summer morning.

She stops for coffee at Pierre's, saying a quick hello to Abigail who is busy stocking the shelves and looking fabulous doing it. "How is your hair so perfect?"

"Genes I guess," Abigail shrugs absently, shelving another bag of flour. "And possibly the hair masque I use twice a week."

"It's been so long since I've had a hair masque," Lainey laments, sipping her coffee. "Or a face masque. Or a massage. Abs! Is your mom still doing massages?"

"No, thank Yoba. You can only see your friends' parents half-naked in your kitchen so many times."

Lainey tries to stifle her laugh but fails. Pierre leans around the checkout and calls, "Lainey, as much as I love you like my own child-"

"Got it, got it, let Abigail work," Lainey finishes, winking at Abigail. "Come by the ranch later?"

"With all kinds of hair and face masques? Already planned on it."

Lainey begrudgingly leaves her in the aisle, shivering on her trek to the car. The drive is uneventful, as it usually is when heading down state-roads toward farmland. Even so, she is grateful when she pulls off of the road and onto the gravel leading home. When she gets out of the car, she glances out over the dewy grass. Everything is quiet - unusually quiet.

"What did Sebastian do?" she asks herself, trudging toward the barn. She finds the cows already in their field, most of them laying down to keep their bellies warm while they chew. She unlocks the gate and swings through, calling out, "Sebastian? Are you-"

"In here!" he shouts back.

When Lainey slides into the barn, she finds Sebastian cleaning out the stalls, his long-sleeved tee damp with sweat around the neck. "Hey, just wanted to check in," she says, only then realizing that she has no reason to be there. "Everything...cool?"

He leans on the muck fork and offers her a half-smile. "As cool as cleaning shit can be, I guess?" When she flinches, he adds, "No, I just mean -- thanks for letting me work out here. The fresh air's kind of nice."

Sebastian has offered the same sentiment more times than she can count over the past two weeks. "For the thirtieth time, you're welcome." She moves around the wheelbarrow he's depositing the fertilizer in, grabbing a second pitchfork.

"No, don't -- it's my job."

"Well it's my barn, so I guess you have to deal with my company." Sebastian doesn't fight her on it, so Lainey grabs her phone, flicks through her playlists, and lets the music spill out. It's tinny in the massive barn, but it's a beat, and Yoba knows Lainey needs something to keep her sane during such a menial task.

They work in silence, but it's somehow tense. Lainey tries to joke occasionally - _Why do cows have hooves instead of feet?_ Because _they lactose!_ \- but it isn't helping. If anything, it makes the air thicker.

"It's so cold," she finally says even though she's sweating from the work.

"Thunderstorm's coming in later," Sebastian answers as if it's common knowledge. He pauses when she doesn't say anything. "You...did know there's a storm, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe I heard something." She blanches when she realizes what he's getting at. "Oh no."

"Yeah."

"Oh _no._ Sebastian, what do I do? Do I need to do anything?"

"Keep the animals inside?"

"Well no shit," she mutters, rubbing a hand through her frizzing hair. "Why the hell didn't I buy that TV at Robin's? Or have a weather app. Holy shit, I'm useless."

"Wait, we were selling a TV?"

Lainey rolls her eyes. "Can we focus on my thing for a minute?"

Sebastian smiles and then smothers it; he does that a lot, which both confuses and amuses Lainey. She never points it out, choosing to keep those little moments to herself. "Anyway," she continues, glancing around. "I guess I'll run down to Marnie's and grab some extra supplies just in case."

"I can go," Sebastian offers. "I'll borrow Robin's truck."

Lainey knows she doesn't have time to go on another tangent, but she can't help herself. "Did you just call your mom Robin?" When he only stares, she groans. "Cora's gonna call me Lainey when she gets older, isn't she?"

"Without a doubt, but I don't think she'd do it for long. You're a good mom."

Lainey bites her lower lip, trying to keep the smile in check. "Aww, Sebastian. Are you getting sweet on me?"

"I just said you were a good mom, damn," he mutters, but his cheeks flush as he leans the muck fork against a stall. "I'm gonna go now before the rain starts. Do you want me to pick up Cora on my way back?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Sebastian finishes with his stall and puts the fork away, grabbing his jacket and preparing to leave. Before he can, Lainey says, "Hey, I just wanted to say...thanks. You're great, and I will literally kill you if you ever quit on me."

Sebastian ducks his head and nods before leaving. Lainey pretends she isn't delighted every time he flushes. She finishes raking out the barn, puts fresh hay down, and moves on to the stable.

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Sebastian makes it back to the farm just as the first raindrops fall. Cora, for some reason dressed as an astronaut, chatters her teeth dramatically as she shifts in the small cabin's back seat. When he helps her out of the truck, she puts on her plastic helmet and makes a show of walking through the growing puddles as if struggling against zero-gravity.

He makes sure Cora is set up on the living room rug with coloring books - and ensures she won't move unless it's life-threatening - before driving to the barn. Lainey is there, shuttering the windows and turning up the heat. They don't speak as they unload bales of hay, or when they dash to the truck through pounding rain.

"This sucks," Lainey mumbles, shivering in the passenger seat as they bounce across the tire tracks leading to the house. "Thunderstorms suck."

"I guess you got lucky that there weren't as many as usual," he says absently. When they make it to the house, he leaves the truck idling, and they sit beside one another, something dense and uncomfortable between them. "So, I guess I'll go." He's not sure what else there is to say.

"Yeah, probably best," she laughs awkwardly, rain-dappled hands smoothing over her wet jeans. "Thanks for all your help today. Drive safe."

Sebastian nods, and they stare at one another for longer than necessary. Lainey finally clears her throat and opens the door, slipping across the leather and landing in mud. He watches her dash to the front door, disappearing into the warm house.

Before Sebastian can reverse out of the ranch, his phone buzzes. He reads the message and lets out a sigh, turning the truck off and getting out.

 

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Lainey has barely managed to wiggle out of her jeans when Sebastian - and it can only be Sebastian - pounds on the front door. She curses, somehow managing to pull her pajama pants on while hopping toward the door. "Cora, go change!" Lainey calls over her shoulder to her space cadet, swinging the door open. "Get in here," she bids Sebastian, stepping aside so he can rush in, dripping water all over the entryway. "Hold on; I'll get you a towel." After a pause, she adds, "All the towels."

"Sebastian!" Lainey hears Cora exclaim as she hunts down as many towels as she can find. "Are you gonna sleep over?"

"I guess so," he replies awkwardly. When Lainey returns, Sebastian takes the armful of towels from her and sighs, "Sorry. The mountain road is evidently flooded out."

"Not surprising, I guess." Lainey looks out the window and winces. It's coming down harder than she expected. "Here's to hoping granddad kept up on roof maintenance."

"If you're not flooded yet, I think you're safe," he mumbles. Lainey pretends not to glance his way as he towels off. She makes coffee and starts the fireplace, calling over her shoulder, "I have some clothes you can borrow."

"I don't think anything of yours is going to fit."

"You obviously haven't noticed my love for tent-sized pajamas." She wiggles one of her ankles for emphasis, the sweatpants leg flopping over her foot.

"Mama, can I wear my pajamas?" Cora asks for some reason.

"I told you to get changed already, Bean. Go on."

Cora disappears up the stairs and leaves Lainey and Sebastian alone. The tension has followed him from the truck into the house, and it's beginning to suffocate her. "Coffee's almost done. Cream? Sugar?"

"Black."

"Of course," she snorts, pouring two mugs. She adds cream to hers before joining him at the entryway. Sebastian takes his mug, and Lainey finally asks, "What's going on? Things feel...weird."

Sebastian opens his mouth and then closes it. "I...nothing. Just worried Robin will need the truck."

Lainey's reasonably sure it's a lie, but she shrugs and moves on. "The pajamas are in the middle drawer of my dresser. Have at it." She goes to the fireplace in the kitchen, sitting on the hearth to warm herself. "Bean! How ya doing up there?"

"Mama, I can't find my frog pajamas!"

"Wear the mouse ones, then!"

"But Mama! Sebastian likes _frogs!"_

Lainey sighs and sips her coffee. "Beanie-boo, Sebastian likes you no matter what you wear, right?" When Cora doesn't reply, Lainey presses, "Right?"

"Right," is the annoyed response. Cora marches down the stairs wearing the pajamas with little mice playing gridball but does not look pleased. Even so, she climbs into Lainey's lap when thunder rumbles the house. The little girl clasps her hands together and uneasily glances at the ceiling. "Mama, are the animals scared?"

"Maybe." Lainey sets her coffee down on the hearth and wraps her arms around Cora. "But you know what? It's okay to be a little scared."

"Are you scared?"

"All the time, but just a little bit," Lainey replies honestly. "And that's okay as long as we don't let being scared stop us, right?"

Cora doesn't answer, so Lainey tickles her side until she squeals, "Right!"

Sebastian finally emerges from the bedroom; Lainey isn't sure if she's ever seen him so self-conscious. Or adorable. "Nice shirt," she can't help but tease.

"For liking tent-sized pajamas pants, you seem pretty sold on tight shirts." He glances down at the Color Run tee from Lainey's college days. "It's all that fit." It's straining around his shoulders, but Lainey somehow manages to keep that observation to herself.

"Sebastian," Cora asks suddenly, perking up on Lainey's lap. "Are you scared sometimes?"

Sebastian looks like a deer in headlights. "I -- what?"

In the tactful way of all mothers, Lainey attempts to guide him into answering the right way. "Do you ever get scared? I was telling Cora that it's normal to be a little scared sometimes, even if it seems silly."

Sebastian glances at the floor and then Cora. "I get scared."

"What scares you?" Cora asks, snuggling back into place against Lainey's clavicle.

Sebastian clears his throat and takes a seat at the small table, turning the chair to face the fireplace. He takes a long time to answer, but when he does, it's, "Heights. Being high up."

"Being high up," Cora repeats, mulling over it. "I'm scared of heights, too."

"You climbed, and jumped out of, the peach tree yesterday," Lainey laughs.

"Oh yeah."

"And you like riding in airplanes, right? Remember the plane we took to see your grandma?"

"Oh," Cora murmurs, looking contemplative. "Okay. I like heights."

Sebastian looks surprised, and a small laugh breaks past his facade. Lainey's heart melts a little. She glances up at him over Cora's wild blonde hair and smiles. For the first time, he returns it without looking away.

 

* * *

 


	5. Cheddar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five, in which the storm continues, and Lainey's small family increases in size.

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Abigail decides not to come out to the farm for a night of face and hair pampering, for obvious reasons. When Lainey tells her that Sebastian is rained in with her, the mischevious woman cackles for a good ten seconds.

"Oh man, Sam's gonna owe me so much money soon."

"You guys bet whether or not he'd get rained in?" Lainey snorts while she braids her damp hair.

"Obviously not!" Abigail's laugh over Lainey's earbuds makes her wince. "Obviously we didn't bet on him getting trapped at your place. More like we bet on him living with you long term? As in...forever?"

"Abigail! Why?!"

"Oh come on. You two have been sneaking peaks across the room for three months. Might I also remind you've been vibing like no one's business for the past six weeks?"

"Do you have a calendar going or something? You know what? It doesn't matter because you're reaching. For some reason, you're obsessed with marrying people off -"

"Penny was the first one to notice it, not me. Remember that first game night?" When Lainey doesn't respond, Abigail snorts. "Yeah. So, you can take that faux-outrage and shove it."

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, the thought of getting all that money is making me sassy."

Lainey sighs and ties off the twin braids. "Nothing is currently happening, and you guys meddling will just make it take longer - _if_ anything happens," she adds quickly.

"Three rejoinders - we've been hands-off, so we're not meddling, you two are stupid cute together, and I can't wait to get that money from Sam." There's a rush of static, and then Abigail mutters, "Okay, I gotta go. I think Dad finally noticed I've been in the stock room 'looking for paper plates' for ten minutes."

"You're going to be the first-ever daughter to get fired from her family-run store."

"Love you too!"

Lainey ends the call and pulls her earbuds out, shaking her head as she saunters into the living room. Sebastian is dozing on one of the couches while Cora plays with his phone.

"Cora, did Sebastian give you that?" Lainey asks, instantly wary.

"No, I just wanted to play the cat game," she replies innocently. "But I can't find it."

"Put that back and use mine," she sighs, opening the app on her phone and handing it over. Cheerful music tings through the room while Cora giggles, playing with her digital cats. Lainey begins dinner, only to find herself sashaying to the children's music coming from her phone. _I'm so sick of this song_ , she thinks, but she doesn't stop shimmying. She even starts humming as the halibut sizzles on the griddle, so she almost misses the soft "Hey" from behind her.

Lainey whirls around, surprised to find Sebastian standing close by, hands shoved into the plaid pajama bottoms. "Oh. Hey. I thought you were still -- what's up?"

"Just checking if I can...help?" When Lainey raises her brow, he sighs. "I don't know anything about the kitchen, no."

"Do you know how to uncork a wine bottle? Wait, nope, you don't drink."

"It's possible to open a wine bottle without drinking it," he replies, a little bit of his cheekiness returning. She hasn't seen that on him in weeks. He grabs one of the wine bottles lining the counter and shuffles through her silverware drawer for the corkscrew.

"Why don't you drink?" And then she adds quickly, "It's cool, I'm not trying to be a dick. Just wondering if there's some underlying reason, or...?"

"My mom used to drink a lot," he shrugs. "I was young, and there were a few times I had to watch Maru more than I should have. Evidently alcoholism runs pretty heavy on her side."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." He pops the cork out with a quick jerk of the screw. "I don't care if other people drink, I just don't want to wake that beast if it's there. I don't want to do what she did."

Lainey nods and watches him pour her a glass, taking it from him stiffly. She's suddenly uncomfortable and unwilling to drink in front of him. He notices the hesitation and rolls his eyes. "See? This is why I don't talk about it."

Lainey takes a sip of the riesling dutifully even though it tastes like regret on her tongue.

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

 

A steady stream of air hitting his face wakes Sebastian. "What-"

"Wake up!" a little voice he knows well whispers. "Mama's making breakfast."

Sebastian blinks, trying to sort his thoughts. He's at Lainey's, Lainey is making breakfast. Lainey's small child is blowing on his face. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Don't tell Mama I blew you, okay?"

Sebastian winces. "Please don't say it like that." But the kid is four, so he presses onward, getting to his feet with some difficulty. The couch isn't the most uncomfortable place he's slept, but it is certainly not conducive to a happy spine. He stretches and shifts, glancing toward the kitchen. Lainey isn't there, but the smell and sound of bacon certainly are. "Where's your mom?"

"Bathroom," Cora chirps. "She told me not to wake you up, but you were gonna miss breakfast, and Mama won't give me more bacon unless you eat yours first."

Sebastian remembers hating how blunt and self-serving Maru was when she was little - Sebastian had always been too mature for his age - and Sebastian stopped going to Sam's house on the weekends until Vincent learned how not to be an urchin. But something about Cora's brutal honesty is endearing. "What if I eat all the bacon right now?"

Her eyes widen for a moment before she giggles. "You won't eat it all!"

"I bet I could."

"No way! That's too much sugar!"

"Salt," Lainey corrects as she walks into the living room, smirking.

"Salt!" Cora parrots.

Sebastian hates how much he loves this. He follows Lainey into the kitchen, murmuring, "You spy on your daughter, I see."

"And you have high blood pressure, evidently," she replies cheekily. "I guess we all have our vices. Yours happens to be pig fat. _Oh!_ Pig fat!" she interrupts herself, dashing from the fridge to the stove, cursing hotly. Sebastian watches her flip the bacon, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Sorry, I shouldn't try to be clever so early in the morning; it makes me forget everything else."

Sebastian glances out the window. "It's still coming down."

"Mmm-hmm. You willing to hang here and help me around the ranch until things clear up?"

"Sure." _It's not like I can go anywhere else._ Not that he'd want to.

"Cool. Your clothes are clean, by the way; dryer's in the bathroom through my bedroom. Oh, and if you need a shower or whatever, help yourself. Towels are under the sink."

Sebastian procures his clothing immediately, overly pleased at being able to get out of the borrowed shirt. He's pretty sure it's begun to chafe around his armpits. He strips down and dresses up, all the while taking in the spacious room. There are toys on the tub, bottles in the shape of cartoon characters, and a plethora of frog-themed stickers on the shower's plastic liner. It's childish, but it makes him smile nonetheless.

Cora is wiggling in her booster seat at the table when Sebastian returns. Lainey is plating food, humming some tune that reminds him of Pierre's Grocery. Sebastian almost sits down, but changes course, moving toward the still pajama-clad Lainey.

"Oh," Lainey says when he leans around her, grabbing the small plastic plate for Cora. "Hey there."

"Thought I might earn the room and board," he shrugs as if it's nothing, as if his arm isn't pressing against hers, as if his face isn't close enough to smell the vanilla on her hair.

She smirks at him and turns a bit, her hip bumping his as she does. It's slow and deliberate, and it makes his heart pound faster. "I appreciate it. But like I said, I'm enjoying the company. No need to go out of your way."

"I want to."

"Mama, hurry!" Cora whines. "I'm _starving!"_

Lainey purses her lips and lifts her eyes to the ceiling as if pleading to Yoba. She grabs the other plates, and Sebastian reluctantly moves to the table, setting Cora's plate in front of her.

"Thank you!" she chimes.

Sebastian forces a smile; it matches the one Lainey has on her face. "Anytime."

 

* * *

 

They've only made it halfway to the barn when the truck gets stuck in the mud. Sebastian tries everything outside of requesting divine intervention - Lainey takes care of that one for him, shouting at the sky as if it might help. He gives up after half an hour of being pelted with ice-cold rain, instead grabbing Lainey's arm and helping her trudge the rest of the way.

When they finally stumble into the barn, the cows begin a cacophony of startled noises. Lainey tries to shush them as best as she can, moving from spacious stall to stall, petting, and cooing. Sebastian starts on the cleaning while she milks and cleans the heifers, talking to them the entire time.

Sebastian wants to tell her that he admires how free she is with her love; she seems to give it away to everyone, including the animals. He wants to say that she's a good mom and that she shouldn't worry so much or be so scared. But he can't voice those things, so he sweeps out the stalls one at a time, listening to her.

They move onto the stable, and then the small coop he helped her build a few weeks ago. By the time Sebastian and Lainey make it back to the house, covered in mud and wet to their bones, it's close to noon. Cora is sitting at the table when they find her. She looks guilty when Lainey enters. There is mud everywhere and Cora is doing her best not to meet their gazes. 

"Cora, what happened?!" Lainey gasps, looking around in horror. "Why is there -- why are you covered in mud?"

"I opened the door," Cora mumbles, looking at the ground. "But it wasn't my fault. Cheddar wanted in."

"Cheddar?" Lainey repeats, glancing at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugs and Lainey narrows her eyes. "Cora, who is Cheddar?"

Cora won't make eye contact. "He's a dog."

"A -- Cora Marie. Where is it?"

"In the bathroom."

Lainey closes her eyes and Sebastian can almost see her mentally counting to ten. She opens her mouth and closes it, turning her attention to Sebastian. "Know anyone who wants a dog?"

_"Mama-"_

_"No,_ Cora! Go change and stay in your room until I call you down."

Cora sniffles and makes her way upstairs; Lainey marches toward the bathroom. Sebastian stands in the kitchen awkwardly for a few moments before letting out a breath. He rolls his jeans up, the cold, muddy bits up at his knees and out of the way. 

"Cora," he calls up the stairs. A little head peeks around the corner, wet eyes blinking at him. "Cora, where does your mom keep the stuff to clean up the floor?"

"Under the sink," she mumbles.

"Is there a mop somewhere?"

"On the porch."

"Thanks." He offers her an awkward smile. "Your mom won't be mad for long, okay?"

"Okay." And then she's gone, retreating to her room.

Sebastian finds the mop on the screened-in back porch, taking a moment to admire the storm before getting to work. It takes him the better part of half an hour, but the kitchen and living room are spotless.

He starts on the bedroom floor, only pausing when he hears Lainey giggle from the bathroom. The door is open, so he decides to investigate. He finds Lainey kneeling in front of the tub - stripped down to an undershirt and a pair of shorts - washing a very large, very pleased dog. The yellow mutt lets out a happy bark at Sebastian's arrival. Lainey glances at him and pretends to frown. "We have a dog now."

Sebastian knows that  _we_  are Lainey and Cora, but it doesn't stop his chest from tightening. "Cheddar wore you down, I see."

"He's too adorable," she grumbles, scrubbing behind the dog's ears and along his scruff. "You've never seen him around before, right?"

"Nope."

"I guess that settles it. Maybe I can train him to guard the coop," Lainey ponders aloud before glancing at Sebastian. Her lips turn up at the corners as she gives him a once-over. "I guess it's time to break out the Color Run shirt again." Sebastian sighs and she continues, "You know, I forgot that I still have boxes of my grandpa's stuff in the den upstairs. Knickknacks mostly...and clothes."

Sebastian narrows his eyes at the faux-innocent expression on her face. "You only _just now_ remembered?"

"Mmm-hmm. Funny how memory is, huh?" She turns her attention to the dog, but Sebastian can see her biting down a smile.

 

* * *

 


	6. Lifetime Cautionary Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six, in which the storm dies out and Lainey helps Sebastian piece her life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have:
> 
> *a reference to Lifetime movies. I know it isn't canon or anything, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> *a colloquial term - "holler." This is a southern (American) colloquialism for hollow, such as Beaver Hollow (Beaver Holler). Hollows/hollers are sloping valleys at the base of mountains or large hills.

 

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

On the third night of the storm, Lainey tries to distract herself with books. She switches between dramatically reading Cora's inane pop-ups aloud to trying to focus on a novel one of their ocean-side neighbors wrote. It's not an easy task to occupy her tonight, though - the books are failing miserably.

Sebastian steps outside more and more often as the night progresses, smoking cigarettes at an alarming rate on the back porch. Lainey wants to ask him what's wrong - or, at a minimum, how many cigarette packs he carries on him - but Cheddar refuses to let Lainey out of his sight, and Cora is attached to the dog as if sewn together. She loves Cora's rambunctious spirit, but it's a major hindrance during serious conversations.

When the girl finally goes to sleep, Lainey breathes a sigh of relief. Cheddar trots after her when she descends the stairs, almost running into her legs when she stops abruptly.

Sebastian is sitting at the table with a mug of cold coffee, watching her. "Cora's asleep?"

"Finally," Lainey murmurs, making her way to the table and leaning a hip against it. "I didn't expect you to be inside."

"Sorry," he laughs wryly. "I get restless sometimes." His eyes linger on hers, too dark to see but she can feel their intensity.

"What usually helps? Because cigarettes don't seem to be doing it."

He finally breaks eye contact, taking another sip of coffee. "I've been waiting for Cora to go to sleep." Lainey tries not to jump to conclusions, but her heart is still stammering. She's beginning to wonder if it might give out, but Sebastian finally takes pity on her. "Joint?"

"Gladly," she says, letting out a small chuckle. Part of her was itching for something else to come from it. _Chill,_ she reminds herself, grabbing one of her jackets from its coat hook, wrapping it around herself. "Back porch?"

Sebastian doesn't answer as he makes his way outside. They sit on the worn oak bench her grandfather made when she was little. Her thigh is against his, but neither of them moves to remedy it. Sebastian gets the joint started and hands it over; Lainey sucks it down, hoping it will calm her nerves enough to act like a real human being.

Lainey doesn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but Abigail's admission about the bet affected Lainey. She's noticed how Sebastian looks at her when she's playing with Cheddar or helping Cora learn phonics. He's become more comfortable being close to her, and somehow it makes things harder. It should be easy now - she knows there's something here, but it's still awkward.

"It's supposed to stop raining tonight," Sebastian says when he takes the joint back. "Things'll probably be clearing up by Friday morning."

Lainey nods, not sure what to say. She has less than two days left, but she isn't sure if she's relieved or more stressed. "You'll probably be glad to get some peace," she teases, keeping her voice light. "And a real bed."

"A bed will be nice," he admits, taking another hit. "But peace isn't really...I don't know."

She tries not to read into it; they pass the pot back and forth, watching as the storm shifts to rain. By the time the weed is gone, it's merely drizzling outside. It feels like a clock ticking each time waterdrops splash across the roof.

"Sam told me about you before you moved back."

"Oh?" she snickers, wrapping her jacket around her a little tighter. "And what stories did he regale you with? Oh, let me guess - when we dropped water balloons on students from my third-floor dorm? Or when we got thrown out of a movie theater because Sam's mom kept pocket-calling him and he couldn't figure out how to turn the ringer off?"

"Both of those," he admits. "But not the one I was thinking of." He doesn't say anything for a moment, but when he does, Lainey's heart stammers. "He thought he got you pregnant. He thought you had an abortion."

She should have expected this to come up at some point, but she didn't. "Cora isn't his. I thought I was going to... yeah. I didn't. Obviously."

"How do you know she isn't his?"

Lainey hazards a glance at him, but he's watching the sprinkles of water hit the screen in front of them. "Do you want the long or the short of it?"

"Whatever you're willing to tell."

Lainey lets out a sigh and shoves her hands into her pockets. "The short of it is that I took a morning after pill the next day after he and I...yeah. The long of it is that I knew it was a mistake when we hooked up. I moved to Zuzu for college from bumble-fuck Beaver Hollow, and Sam's family had recently moved there, too. We were lonely. We didn't know anyone else yet, so we just kind of...used each other, I guess. To feel something."

She can see Sebastian nod out of the corner of her eye. "It makes sense. I'm not judging you or anything," he adds as if she needs him to. When she doesn't answer, he presses, "What about Beaver Hollow? What's the story there?"

She snorts and leans back on the bench, head falling onto the backrest. "That's a much, much longer story."

"I've got the time."

"You sure? My biography is basically a cautionary tale from a Lifetime movie."

He snorts. "Maybe we should wait until my mom's here - she loves Lifetime movie cautionary tales."

Lainey's surprised she's smiling, given the topic. "Alright, fine. But I'm going to try giving the bullet points because, seriously, this shit is so entangled I'm not even entirely sure I understand it."

"You realize you're overhyping it, right?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd take the out and save my vocal cords." She lets out a breath. "Okay, so. My mom's entire family is from the holler. My dad's family was born and raised on this farm. They ended up meeting at the summer fair when they were teens. They fell hard, or so my mom tells it." She takes a break to angle herself, making it easier for her to see Sebastian. Their knees bump against each other, but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind.

"Anyway. When my mom turned eighteen, they got married. My dad was already working construction to save up money so they could get their own house. He ended up building a spot down south, near the cliffs," she adds. "It's probably falling apart by now, but anyway. My dad worked for the county a lot - lots of infrastructure work near Calico and further north. He didn't spend much time at home, but he liked the work, and my mom liked wandering around on the beach alone, so it worked. Blah-blah, I showed up a few years later. And a few years after that, my dad got fired. Drinking on the job."

"Yikes," Sebastian mumbles.

"Yep. I didn't really know my dad super well, you know? He worked a lot. So it seemed kind of weird when he lost his job and was always home. He started working for the mining company up in the hills, but then he got injured. Drinking on the job." She glances down at her pants, tracing the thread pattern with her eyes. "He was back home again. I was eight. Yadda-yadda, he got addicted to pain pills, started spending all of their savings while he spiraled out. My mom put up with it for some reason. And then he got violent."

She can tell Sebastian is uncomfortable, so she decides to give him one more out. "I can end this by saying everything turned out peachy if you want."

"Keep going."

"Mom filed for divorce; Dad started claiming she was neglectful. My grandpa Ball weighed in, saying my mom would let me wander around the Cindersaps alone. It wasn't true...technically. We lived on the cliffs - my backyard was literally in the forest. Anyway. My grandpa was the upstanding citizen of Stardew, the happy old farmer. My mom thought she'd lose the custody battle, but luckily Mayor Lewis came forward in her defense. He knew us; he watched me when my mom had to start working, and my dad was too blitzed on whatever he was taking. So my mom got custody of me when I was nine, and we moved out to the holler." She shrugs and forces a smile. "Now you know my entire history. I'll take questions for two minutes, so make 'em count."

Sebastian laughs which relieves Lainey. He doesn't talk for a moment, and Lainey bites her lower lip, hands fisting in her pockets. Finally, he asks, "Cold?"

"A little."

Sebastian slowly moves his arm, nervous eyes meeting hers. She leans into him, tucking her face against his shoulder. His arm lowers, curling around her back. She ignores the fact that his hand is shaking slightly on her upper arm. "I'm sorry."

She furrows her brow and glances up at him. "For what?"

"For your father. And your grandfather."

Lainey smiles and presses her face into his hoodie. It smells like smoke, but it's a comforting smell now. "I wouldn't change a thing. If anything was different...who knows where I'd be right this second. Not here, probably. Not with Cora. Or you."

His hand tightens on her upper arm, and she closes her eyes, listening to his breaths.

 

* * *

 


	7. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven, in which Lainey asks for advice.

 

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

The next day is spent repairing fences, getting splinters, and cursing very loudly. Lainey is beginning to think having Sebastian help her is causing more trouble than it's worth; she can't shake the feeling of his arm around her. Every time she glances at him, she remembers that they parted for bed without a single sign of affection other than a lingering look.

It's so much easier to talk in the evening. It was something Lainey's mom used to say - _some things are meant to be whispered at night._ She always thought it was strange, but now she's beginning to understand.

"Fuck," Sebastian hisses suddenly, and Lainey snaps out of her reverie. He's holding his thumb, grimacing. "I've got to go clean this. Want to take a break?"

Lainey glances at the injury and sucks in her breath. A large splinter broke off and is now embedded in the side of his thumb, breaking the skin apart and dripping blood on the railing he set in place. "Yeah, definitely. I should probably make sure Cheddar didn't eat the chickens."

They part ways in front of the farmhouse, once again sharing nothing but a glance. It's infuriating, and Lainey knows she's just as at fault as Sebastian - more, even - so she stomps through the muck to the coop. The chickens are clucking happily, and Cheddar is dozing beside the wiring, utterly unphased by the would-be dinner walking beside him.

Lainey glances around before pulling her phone out of her back pocket, selecting 'Mom' from her contacts.

"Hi honey!" the woman greets brightly. "My goodness, a call before Sunday - is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Lainey sighs, turning to keep an eye on the house. The last thing she needs is Sebastian stumbling into her conversation. "Nothing detrimental."

"Cora's alright?"

"Happy as a clam."

"And you're healthy?"

"As an ox."

"Lots of animal phrases, Lainey. What's wrong?"

Lainey braces herself. "There's a guy." She pretends her mom isn't squealing over the line. "I think he's into me, too. I mean. I'm pretty positive."

"And? Did you ask him out?"

"No, Mom, or else this call would have a very different tone."

"We're in a new age now, Lainey. If you want to ask a boy out, you go for it!"

"Mom, I know-"

"Goodness, I thought I'd never see the day when women were so freeI can't believe how far we have come, domestically and even glob-"

"Mom. Focus."

"Sorry, honey. So there's a boy, you don't want to ask him out for some reason, and...?"

"And we have all the same friends. What if things go south? I can't make them choose. And Cora! I have a daughter, for Yoba's sake. He's a loner; he doesn't really seem fond of noise, or mess, or-"

"How will you know if you don't ask?"

Lainey swallows. "Isn't there an easier way? I mean...not that this is a shining example of a relationship, but how did you and Dad get together?"

"He asked me out."

"He just...asked? No grand gesture? No leadup? No...I don't know. Talk ahead of time?"

"Lainey," she laughs fondly. "Sweetheart, you have to take a chance sometimes. You took a chance with school. You took a chance with Cora. You took a chance when you moved back to Stardew Valley. Why is this any different?"

"Because I was the one with complete control! I didn't have to worry about someone else rejecting me, or changing the rules, or..." she trails off.

"Love is sometimes about losing your control a little bit. Not all of it - but a little." When Lainey doesn't speak, she softly adds, "Put feelings on the backburner for a second. Ruthless calculus - is being with him worth the potential fallout if things go wrong? Will being with him make you better? Cora better? Will it make you happy? Will it make Cora happy?"

Lainey swallows; there's something thick in her throat, and she's beginning to worry that she might cry. "Cora loves him."

"And?"

"...And I think I do, too."

"Then tell him."

Lainey shakes her head and runs a hand through her wind-tangled hair. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it? _Just tell him._ I feel like I should have figured that out on my own."

"You did," her mother says; Lainey can hear her smiling. "You just needed someone else to confirm it for you. But. Only tell him when you're ready. Take your time."

"Thanks, Mom," Lainey murmurs, voice cracking. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

The ground has mostly solidified by Friday morning, so Sebastian manages to free Robin's truck from the mud. He loiters on the farm long past his chores, but Lainey doesn't say anything about it. When noon finally rolls around, Sebastian can't pretend to be busy any longer.

"I was thinking about getting lunch in town," he says before Lainey can ask why he's hesitating in her kitchen, taskless. He's sure she wouldn't ask that, but his anxiety is peaking. "Change of scenery. Did you guys want to come?"

"Can we?" Cora asks, perking up from where Lainey is brushing and braiding her hair.

"Hmm, maybe," Lainey begins. "Only if you can sit still long enough for me to finish this, though." Cora goes very still, staring straight ahead, and Lainey bites down a laugh. "Where were you thinking?"

He hadn't thought about it - in fact, it was more of a hail mary. "There's that new sushi place in town."

"Ooh, that sounds really good. Cora, do you want some sushi?"

"Can I have the one with the egg hat?"

"Of course you can. You could even have more than one. Now go upstairs and find something to wear." She ties off Cora's braid, and the girl jumps down, excitedly scampering upstairs. Lainey offers Sebastian a little smile, getting to her feet. "Thanks for asking us out."

Sebastian grins, tilting his head to the side. "I honestly figured you'd turn it down. I'm sure you want a break from me after almost a week."

"Never," she laughs, and then her eyes widen. "Oh. That is something I definitely just said aloud."

Before Sebastian can decide how to handle the new heaviness between them - defuse it by kissing her maybe - Cora hops down the steps. "I'm ready!" she proclaims, spinning in an uncoordinated circle to show off her choice — multicolored tights, a knee-length denim skirt, and a woefully mismatched shirt and jacket combination.

"You look great," Sebastian says. Lainey's face softens, and Cora puffs out her chest at the praise.

Lainey clears her throat. "Be right back, need to tame the snakes," she teases, tossing her unruly curls over her shoulder. But as she passes him, her hand brushes his. Sebastian's pinky coils around hers for a split second, and then they are parting again.

 

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Since they usually meet up with the others on Friday, Lainey suggests that they make a day out of it, staying in town until their fun at the saloon concludes. To be completely honest, Lainey's finding it hard to imagine Sebastian being anywhere besides the farm. Things are getting out of hand; she needs to say something soon, but things never feel right.

They go to the beach to look for shells. The storm washed dozens onto the shore, so Cora dashes through the sand, analyzing and plucking up her favorite shells, shoving them, sand and all, into her pocket.

Sebastian, for his part, tries to rinse them off in the ocean first. He spends the afternoon running after Cora, holding her hand on the rocky bits and pocketing shells when hers fill up. Lainey walks behind, quietly watching them. She pauses only once to send a text to her mom _I'm going to talk to him tonight._

"Hey guys, I want a picture," she calls ahead. Sebastian looks uneasy when he returns to her, but Cora is bubbling with excitement. "If you're cool with it?"

"Sure," Sebastian mumbles. His cheeks are slightly red - Lainey can't tell if it's from discomfort or the cold ocean wind. Lainey hefts Cora onto her hip and readies her phone. Sebastian comes to stand beside her, one hand finding her waist and the other securing Cora to them.

Lainey's hands are shaking when she takes the picture, but it comes out perfectly. She and Sebastian check the image while Cora hops down and begins to arrange her shells on the sand, making a final cut of her favorites.

"You should send that to me," Sebastian says. His hand is still on her waist, holding her against him.

She grins and sends a copy to him - and one to her mother. When the trio makes their way to Robin's truck, her phone dings.

 ** _Mom_**  
_Look at those smiles!_  
_Tell me how it goes. Love you!!_

 

* * *

 

"Spill."

Lainey looks up at Abigail as innocently as she can. "What are we talking about?"

Abigail hands her a beer and sits beside her on the sagging arcade couch. "Seriously? You're going to play coy?"

"Abs, I have no idea what you're talking about." But Lainey can't keep herself from grinning when Abigail's cheeks flush with annoyance. "Sebastian took us to lunch and then the beach. It was a nice day."

"And he's been stuck on your farm for the past five days," Abigail adds. "So why aren't you two sucking face yet?"

"Yoba's ass, Abigail!" Lainey laughs, covering her mouth to keep the volume down. "Nothing's going on."

"Yet."

Lainey's smile widens. "Yet."

Abigail makes a strange motion, almost like a fist pump gone wrong. "I knew it! Oh yes, sweet, _sweet_ victory. And money," she adds, looking at the ceiling. "I can put a downpayment on a new car. Oh Lainey, please. Please do this for me."

"I'm not doing it for you, you weirdo," Lainey grins, sipping her beer. She catches Sebastian glancing her way, and she winks. He smiles and returns to demolishing Sam in pool.

"But you _are_ doing it?"

"That's the plan."

Abigail tries to keep herself in check, but she's visibly vibrating with excitement. "Should I get a new car, or should I build a massive habitat for David?"

"The hamster?"

"Guinea pig. You _know_ he's a guinea pig."

"Okay, fine. So who will benefit from that money more - you, a human being, or Daniel, the gerbil?"

"David. The guinea pig."

"Wrong answer. Human beings need more money than chinchillas."

"Are you doing this to annoy me out of my joy?"

"Perhaps."

"Not gonna happen," she shrugs, settling into the couch.

 

* * *

 


	8. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight, in which Maru interrupts Lainey's plans.

* * *

**Lainey  
**

* * *

Lainey decides, somewhere between the saloon and Penny's house, that she is going to wait to talk to Sebastian until he drops them off at the farm. She can ask him to stick around while she tucks Cora in, and then they can talk. Probably on the front porch, maybe the back one. She'll start with something like, _So, I think we need to talk about what's going on between us. Things have been weird, and, at least for me, it's because I caught some feels._

It's a little childish - it kind of makes her feel like she's back in high school - but she hasn't admitted her feelings to anyone in her entire life; it's been easier to let the other person make a move. But not tonight, damnit. Tonight, she is going to speak up.

When they get to Penny's, Sebastian surprises her by walking to the door with her. He stands close when Lainey knocks; his arm brushes hers as he shrugs off the cold night. She tries to keep her shit together, but it's taken care of for her when the door opens.

"Maru?" Sebastian asks. When Lainey looks up at him, he's flushed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Maru looks surprised, too, her pretty face twisting up. "I came to hang out with Penny and play with the kids. What are you doing here?"

"Driving Cora and Lainey home," he answers, but the words are clipped. Cold, even.

"Hi," Lainey smiles, giving Maru a small wave.

"Oh, _you're_ Lainey!" she exclaims before blanching, closing the door behind her. "Sorry, the kids are asleep. So, Lainey! How do you like the ranching life?"

"It's a little late for chitchat," Sebastian interrupts.

Maru frowns at him; Lainey does, too. "I like it," Lainey replies politely. "Sebastian's been a huge help."

"Surprising, but I'm glad," Maru grins. "Hey, Sebastian, can you drive me home, too?"

"I-" Sebastian breaks off, casting a tentative look at Lainey before sighing, turning his attention to Maru. "Where's the car?"

"At home," Maru replies slowly, eyebrows furrowing. She glances between them, confused. "Dad dropped me off when he went to Calico for soil samples. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine," Lainey says quickly even though this throws a wrench in her plans. "It's fine, right?"

"Sure," Sebastian sighs, stepping aside to let Maru head to the truck. As if he knows what Lainey planned for the night, he lets out a small curse and gives her an awkward smile. "Sorry."

"No worries," she replies quickly. "Maru seems nice."

"So everyone says." He rolls his eyes, more at himself than anything else. "Sorry. There's some weird shit between us. My mom drunkenly screwing her dad and getting pregnant while still married, mainly."

"That's not Maru's fault," Lainey says softly, hazarding a small bump of her shoulder against his. She reaches for the door, adding, "Maybe it's worth burying the hatchet." Lainey retreats into Penny's before Sebastian can respond, letting him stew in the words.

Penny is half-asleep on the couch, Cora and Vincent leaning against her and breathing deeply. Penny offers Lainey a soft smile, whispering, "Is Sam on his way?"

"Yeah, I think he was finishing up his drink when we left." She moves across the room, murmuring, "Was it a good night?"

"Good night," she confirms. "Cora and Vince got into a little spat over who got to play with Maru's gadgets first, but they smoothed things out." Before Lainey can say anything, she adds, "How's Sebastian?"

Lainey smirks at her, unable to keep it under wraps. "I feel like you're trying to hint at something."

"Never," Penny feigns innocence, shifting slightly. Vincent grumbles and slides down to lie across the vinyl seat, head on Penny's thigh.

Lainey rubs Cora's back gently until the girl opens her eyes, blinking blearily. "Is Sebastian staying the night again?" she mumbles immediately.

"No, the mud's cleared up enough for him to go home," she replies, narrowing her eyes at Penny's grin. _Nothing happened,_ she mouths and Penny shrugs, unconvinced.

"But he does Papa Bear's voice better," she grumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Can he stay?"

"No, Bean. He has to go home, okay?"

Cora is not pleased, but she's too sleepy to cause a scene. Lainey passes some gold notes to Penny. "Thanks for watching her so much."

"My pleasure. Especially if it means you and Sebastian get more work done on the farm." Work on the farm is not what Penny is insinuating, but Lainey pretends.

"Night, Pen."

"Night, Lain. Night, Cora!"

Cora's already dozing on Lainey's shoulder, merely grunting back. Lainey kisses the girl's head and carries her outside to the truck. She's surprised to find Maru in the backseat of the cramped cab. "Oh. I can sit back here."

"No, no, it's fine," Maru smiles charmingly. "I'm the interloper. Plus, I have shorter legs."

Lainey smiles at the younger girl, fastening Cora into her booster before climbing into the passenger seat, glancing at Sebastian. He mouths _sorry,_ but she only smiles and shrugs.

The drive is quiet other than Maru's punctuated questions. _So, it must have been_ terrible _stuck in a house with this guy._ Said playfully. _Isn't your ranch the one with that big cave? I was thinking about coming around with my dad. Do you like bats? We've wanted to get a bat sanctuary set up somewhere nearby._  Said excitedly. _Bats are beneficial, especially on farms. Are you growing anything?_  Said inquisitively.

Lainey tries to answer all of her questions, but she can tell Sebastian is getting more and more agitated, his hand gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles are turning white. She wants to reach out and touch his arm, to try to soothe, but she's very aware of Maru's piercing gaze.

When they finally get to the farm, Maru hops out and begins to survey the small plot of vegetables. Sebastian gets out, too, pulling Cora out of the vehicle, handing her booster seat over and carrying the girl into the house. Lainey follows but loiters in the living room, breath stammering. They're alone, finally alone, but Maru is right outside. Lainey can't say anything, not with someone else waiting to interrupt. Maru definitely seems like the type who could interrupt things very easily.

Sebastian descends the stairs and comes to stand in front of her, swallowing. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah," Lainey manages to say, but the smile she's trying to force won't come. "Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime," he replies, loitering for a moment before turning toward the door.

Lainey takes a breath and, the second his hand lands on the doorknob, she blurts, "Wait! Wait."

He turns to her as if he is anticipating it. Lainey takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them, grabbing his chin and dragging him down into a kiss. Sebastian's arms wrap around her, almost too tight, and she lets out a small gasp, hand sliding into his hair.

She isn't sure how it happens, but her back is abruptly against the door, and her hands are sliding down his chest, desperate to feel as much of him as she can. Sebastian's lips open to her; Lainey's tongue flicks against his, testing, and then he's devouring her from the inside.

A knock on the other side of the door makes Lainey jump and Sebastian groan. "Goddamn Maru," he mumbles, forehead dropping to Lainey's shoulder.

Lainey laughs softly, a hand tangling in his hair again. "Go on," she mumbles, trying to calm her heart. "We should probably try to take things slow anyway."

"We haven't already?" he asks, but he's smiling when he pulls back, his fingers still gripping her waist.

Another knock, followed by an anxious, "Sebastian? It's cold as hell out here."

Lainey snags another kiss before sliding off of the door. "See you Monday?"

"Tomorrow?"

She smirks. "Monday. Taking things slow, remember?"

He shakes his head, laughing softly, and runs a hand through his hair. "Sure." He stares at her for a moment before stealing one last kiss, opening the front door. "Night," he bids her, disappearing before she can say anything.

Lainey lets out a breath and sinks onto a chair at the kitchen table. She stares at the carved designs of a crescent moon and stars before grabbing her phone and texting her mom. _Sorry it's late. Things went well. Talk Sunday?_

She knows her mom won't get back to her until late morning, but she knows someone who will.

  
_I think you'll get that money soon_

 **_Abigail_ **  
_WHAT_  
_WHAT_  
_TELL ME EVERYTHING_

  
_Just a kiss or two. nbd_

 ** _Abigail_**  
_WHAT_  
_HOLY SHIT_  
I'M _GONNA GET A NEW CAR!!!!_  
_Oh, and you guys are adorable, so there's that, too._

_We haven't talked about anything - it might be nothing_

**_Abigail_ **  
_LOL_  
_LOLOLOL_  
_You're adorable_  
_Get some sleep. I'm coming over tomorrow. Face and hair masques, chips, dip, and wine included XOXOXO_

_XOXOXO_

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Time has never passed so slowly. Sebastian spends the first part of Saturday bouncing between trying to work and staring the picture Lainey took of the three of them. He knows it's disgusting to pine so thoroughly, but he can't help it. She overwhelmed him for so long that it seems impossible that something finally happened.

He can't work on the code he's supposed to finish by Monday. He stares at the long lines of text, but he can't make sense of it.

"Sebastian!" his mom calls down from the hallway. "Dinner!"

He doesn't want to leave his room, but he hasn't eaten all day and figures he should if he plans on making it to Monday. Begrudgingly, Sebastian tears himself from his phone and goes upstairs, finding the entire family sitting at the table. He isn't used to seeing Demetrius and Maru out of their closed-off lab so early in the day.

He takes a seat, and Maru immediately starts in. "I got to meet Lainey finally, did I mention?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You're just now talking about it? When I'm conveniently sitting right here?"

Maru shrugs innocently, reaching for the rolls and depositing one on her plate. "I've been busy with those Calico samples Dad picked up; it slipped my mind."

"Lainey, huh?" Robin asks with a smile. "She's a cute girl. Adorable daughter, too."

"She is!" Maru perks up. "Sebastian seems to like her, too. He carried her into the house for Lainey last night."

"Maru," Sebastian warns.

Demetrius raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you working for her?"

Robin rolls her eyes, folding a napkin in her lap. "Demetrius, seriously?"

"It seems unprofessional to get so involved is all I'm saying," he shrugs, forking a piece of steamed broccoli. "It'd be like Maru and whats-his-name. Harvey?"

Maru flushes and busies herself with pushing food around her plate. Sebastian capitalizes on it by adding, "Not to mention that age difference."

"Harvey isn't that old," Maru mumbles, but her dark cheeks are coloring.

Robin raises a brow. "Maru?"

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief when the inquisition switches children. He eats his spaghetti and vegetables as quickly as he can inhale them. "I have some work to do," he says, hoping it's enough.

Robin, though, hasn't forgotten the original topic. "I can't imagine being stuck on that ranch was fun."

"It...we took care of the animals, repaired fences, and prepped the ranch for fall."

Robin's lips quirk upward. "Sure, I just mean...you've never been too fond of kids, and having a small one cooped up in a house with you?"

"Cora's fine," Sebastian says through gritted teeth. "Is there some reason you're giving me the third degree, or can I go?"

Robin glances at Demetrius, but the man is focusing on dinner. She lets out a sigh before smiling gently. "Alright, then. I guess I'll just ask Lainey herself when she comes around for supplies. I'm sure she'll need some more lumber soon if she's patching the fences."

Sebastian gets up, loudly cleaning and putting his dishes into the dishwasher. He makes a point of ignoring Robin's words of affection when he leaves the room, shoulders stiff.

Goddamn Maru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually adore Maru ❤)


	9. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine, in which Lainey tries to take care of unfinished business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy Petting

* * *

  **Lainey**

* * *

 

Sunday is dark and cloudy, but the air is dry with the first day of fall. Lainey bundles herself as best as she can, takes care of the animals, and then feeds Cora lunch. She's checked her social media hundreds of times, almost constantly, in hopes that Sebastian has sent her something.

He hasn't; and then at three, her phone dings.

It's a notification that Sebastian tagged her in a photo. When she opens it, she's met with all three of their smiling faces. Lainey's throat tightens - Sebastian has uploaded it as his profile picture. Abigail has, somehow, already commented.

Abigail Chandler @Sam Weaver - pay up

Lainey isn't sure what emotion she's feeling, but it's all-consuming. She chokes down a half-sob, half-laugh, and adds a **❤** to the photo before closing out of the app entirely. She walks upstairs to where Cora is playing with her toy cars - the girl is sprawled on the ground, watching the wheels move. Lainey doesn't want to disturb her, but she rushes out, "Beanie, would you like to go see Vincent?" She's already dialing Jodi.

Cora perks up. "Can I?"

"Yeah, let me just check with Aunt Jodi. Get your coat, okay?" When Jodi answers, Lainey rushes out, "Hey, can Cora and Vince have an impromptu playdate? Something came up."

"Of course! Vince is trying to get out of Penny's reading list, anyway. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," Lainey says distractedly, already running down the stairs two-at-a-time, bee-lining for her bedroom and tearing through her drawers. "Just need to take care of something."

"Alright...as long as you're sure you're okay?"

"Definitely. We'll be there in ten." Lainey hangs up, not caring if she's rude. She dresses quickly, substituting her pajama pants for jeans, and her tank top for a sweater. Shoving herself into a coat and scarf, she jogs to the stairs, calling up, "Beanie-boo, are you ready yet?"

"I'm just saying goodbye to Cheddar!" is followed by the girl using her squeaky falsetto, cooing, "Bye, Cheddar! Don't chew on my stuffies, okay?"

Lainey spares a moment to adore the little girl, but that doesn't stop her from rushing Cora out the door once she is downstairs. Lainey drives a little faster than she should, but it's Sunday, and no one is on the roads in the sleepy town.

She drops Cora off with a handful of kisses and a quick hello to Jodi. Sam comes out of his room before she can escape, though, his grin nearly taking over his face.

"Please don't?" she asks immediately.

"I'm so pissed that I owe Abigail, but thank Yoba it finally happened. It's been very unpleasant to watch."

"What happened?" Cora perks up, looking between Sam and Lainey.

"What _did_ happen?" Jodi asks curiously, pulling Cora into her lap on the couch.

"Nothing happened," Lainey says quickly. To Sam, she narrows her eyes. "Nothing. Got it?"

Sam holds up his hands in surrender. "Fine, but you're gonna have to tell people eventually."

"Tell people what?" Jodi is getting more curious by the second; Cora has already forgotten the issue, distracted by one of Vincent's action figures she pulls from between the couch cushions.

"Nothing," Lainey repeats. "Jodi, thank you so much. Cora, be good!"

"I will!" Cora chirps, moving the action figure's arms in an unnatural, flailing position.

Lainey is out of the door and in her car as quickly as her boots can carry her. She makes it to Robin's in record time even though her car's tires have some issues on the still-wet road. She takes her shoes off on the porch, not willing to track mud everywhere, before blowing through the door into Robin's shop.

"Lainey!" Robin exclaims excitedly. "How are you doing? Sebastian didn't bother you too much this past week, right?"

"Is he in?" she asks, ignoring the question.

Robin raises a brow, confusion taking over, and nods. "In his room...is something-"

"Nothing! Everything's fine," she says quickly, skidding in her socks through the shop and down the hallway, nearly tripping on the stairs.

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Sebastian is in the middle of an email to his most recent client - begging for more time on the app he's being paid to flesh out - when a sharp knock makes him jump. "Hey, it's me."

He blinks, surprised, before calling, "Come in."

Lainey is there in an instant, shutting the door behind her and locking it with a click. She's shrugging out of her coat, tossing it onto his couch, and then she's beside his chair, swiveling it around to face her. Sebastian can't follow what's happening until her mouth covers his, her hands tugging at his arms, pulling him up.

Sebastian goes very willingly, gasping when her cold fingers slide under his shirt, gripping his waist. He pulls back; her pupils are wide, nearly overtaking the pale grey. "What happened to Monday?" he tries to tease while calming his trembling fingers.

She snorts. "You know that went out the window when you uploaded that picture."

Sebastian hadn't expected this when he posted it, of course, but he had hoped for a similar reaction tomorrow. "It wasn't a tactic."

"I know. That's exactly why I'm here."

"Sebastian?" Robin calls from the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine!" he snaps back, making Lainey stifle a giggle against his hoodie.

"Do you want something to eat? Is Lainey thirsty?"

"We're fine!"

Lainey holds her hand up, moving to the door and quietly unlocking it. When she opens it, a bright smile is on her face. "Everything's fine, Robin, we're just going over some things we didn't get a chance to cover Friday."

"Oh, okay," Sebastian hears. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat or drink?"

"No, we're okay. Thank you, though!" And then Lainey is closing the door, locking it again, and back in his arms. Her mouth is trying to tears his apart, but he doesn't mind - in fact, each jab of her tongue, each prick of her fingernails against his neck, sends a tingle of electricity through him.

They find their way to the bed, Lainey shoving him against the wall and clambering up, straddling his thighs and pulling her shirt off. She tosses it in the direction of her coat and then her mouth returns. The kisses are slower now, her tongue meandering, hands smoothing from his jaw to hair.

He isn't sure how far he can go, so he keeps his hands firmly on her lower back, the skin impossibly soft against his fingertips. When Lainey unzips his hoodie and takes it off, though, his worries slip away. He hauls his shirt off, too, and tosses it, hands tightening on her waist, pulling her flush against him. She's so warm that it makes him shiver.

"Is this okay?" she asks, misinterpreting the shudder.

"More than," he puffs back, mouth skimming her neck, dipping across her clavicle, nipping the bone and making her arch against him. "Tell me when to stop."

She laughs breathlessly. "Same." And then she's back, sliding Sebastian's hands up her back. He unclasps her bra with some difficulty - he isn't used to handling the job himself; Abigail would strip down without pretense. Lainey doesn't seem to mind, though, using her time to map his chest with her fingers and his mouth with her tongue.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Sebastian pulls free from Lainey, panting and annoyed. It's Maru. "Mom needs your help loading a shipment!"

"Fucking seriously?" Sebastian groans.

Lainey laughs, resting her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. "How about you stay over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"And maybe you should bring some clothes...in case a storm shows up again."

"Good call. No offense to your grandpa, but his clothes are terrible."

"Plaid does _not_ look that great on you," she acknowledges, wiggling in his grip. He doesn't let up, though, and she only grins. "My Color Run shirt, on the other hand..."

"Never again."

"SEBASTIAN! MOM NEEDS YOU!"

Sebastian clenches his teeth and closes his eyes. "We should probably-"

"Yeah," she chuckles, grabbing her bra and shrugging into it. Sebastian can't help but watch, his regret for living with Robin overcoming him. "Alright," she says as she gets dressed, tossing her coat over her shoulder and smoothing down her hair. "Do I look like I just jumped you?"

He tugs his shirt and hoodie on, smirking. "A little. Do I look like I just got jumped?"

"Definitely," she laughs. "Your hair is exceptionally unkempt." She catches another kiss before opening the door, scaling the stairs and coming face-to-face with Maru. "Oh, hey Maru."

"Hi," Maru grins, biting her lower lip. "How's the ranch?"

"Pretty good," Lainey replies with a smile. Sebastian watches them for a moment before hurrying past, heading for the shop. Just as he is opening the door, he hears Maru say, "Oh no! Your shirt is inside out."

Sebastian knows he's blushing; he's sure Lainey is, too, given the fact that she's stammering in response. He retreats into the shop only to find Robin simpering at him. "Hey there. Hope Maru didn't interrupt anything."

Sebastian breathes out slowly. "There's no shipment, is there?"

Robin snickers, leaning on her counter. "Of course not. I'm going to repeat what I told you and Abigail two years ago-"

"Robin," he tries warningly.

She raises her brow. "Robin, huh?"

The door opens behind Sebastian; Lainey, still red in the face and pulling her coat over her inside-out sweater, comes to a sudden halt. "Oh. Hi."

"Lainey, just in time! I was about to remind Sebastian-"

"Rob -- Mom," he tries.

She pauses, seeming to appreciate the gesture, but continues after a moment. "Nothing happens in my basement. Got it?"

Lainey's shoulders deflate. "I...yeah. Of course. Sorry."

"Good!" Robin smiles warmly. "Cute picture of you three, by the way. It's the first time I've seen that grump smile in years."

Sebastian grits his teeth, but Lainey laughs, brushing his hand with hers. "I'm going to head out."

"See you tomorrow," he sighs. Lainey is almost out the door when Sebastian grabs her hand and pulls her back, kissing her. Lainey is rigid for a moment, but when Robin doesn't immediately interrupt, she relaxes into it.

"Alright, alright, that's long enough. Kids these days are handsy, aren't they?"

Sebastian pulls back reluctantly, but he offers Lainey a more solid smile. "See you tomorrow."

Lainey grins and pecks his cheek quickly before slipping out the door.

Sebastian steels himself and turns around. Maru has opened the door and is leaning in, her face bright and excited. Robin looks overly amused as if she's watching a strange movie. "Can we not make a thing out of this?"

"Oh, that's definitely not happening," Robin laughs, turning her attention to Maru. "Did you tell your dad?"

"Yes, but he still doesn't know who Lainey is."

"Maybe we should have sent him down there. Made him open the door and do the whole 'mean step-dad' routine."

"The door was locked," Sebastian interrupts. They both look at him, seemingly alarmed at his contribution. But he figures if he can't beat them, he might as well join them - and make them as uncomfortable as he can.

 

* * *

 


	10. Little Abysses, Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten, in which Sebastian spends the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: smut

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Lainey tries to contain herself, but she's finding it hard not to touch Sebastian at every opportunity. Cora, completely oblivious, spends all dinner regaling them with Penny's fingerpainting class. Sebastian looks as uncomfortable as Lainey feels - he keeps glancing at her as he pushes dinner around his plate. Lainey can't find the will to eat, either.

"Can we watch a movie?" Cora asks while Sebastian does dishes and Lainey bathes the girl.

"It's pretty late, Beanie-boo," Lainey tries, hoping that the girl, for once, will accept an early bedtime. "How about a movie tomorrow?"

"Will Sebastian be here tomorrow?"

Lainey opens her mouth and then closes it. "I...don't know. Maybe?"

"I wanna watch a movie with Sebastian."

"Oh yeah? Not with me?"

"You can be there, too," Cora says, putting her toys in a single-file line on the lip of the tub.

"How generous," Lainey murmurs, letting the water out of the bathtub and helping Cora dry off, then put her pajamas - frogs, at Cora's insistence - on. Cora darts out of the bathroom ahead of Lainey, calling, "Sebastian! Can we watch a movie?"

Sebastian is already on one of the couches, looking confused. "I...guess?"

Lainey offers him a tired smile when she comes out. "Alright, Bean, but chose a shorter one. You need to go to bed soon."

"Mama, it's only six," she whines.

"It's seven, and bedtime is eight. You know the rules."

Cora huffs, sitting in front of the new television Sebastian brought - _it's an old one I wasn't using,_ he assured her when she tried turning it away. Cora shuffles through a moving box of her DVDs, deliberating loudly. Lainey sits next to Sebastian and takes his hand with hers. It's discreet, but the touch calms her frazzled nerves. Sebastian steals a kiss while Cora is preoccupied, but it ends much too soon.

"Mama, up," Cora requests as the cartoon starts. Lainey lifts the girl onto her lap, and Sebastian's arm slowly wraps around Lainey's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Lainey isn't focusing on the movie - not that she needs to; she's seen it fifty million times. She is distracted by Sebastian's fingers, slowly trailing from her bicep to her neck, gentle caresses that make her shudder so often that it's becoming embarrassing.

"Mama, stop wiggling please," Cora asks. Sebastian snorts back a laugh. Lainey bites her lower lip, throws a fake glare his way, and tickles Cora's sides until she giggles for mercy.

When the movie finally ends, Cora is sprawled across their laps, eyes blinking sleepily. "I'm not tired," she tries to say when Lainey lifts her into her arms.

"You sure?" Sebastian asks, watching the girl droop in Lainey's arms. "I think you might be."

"Not-uh."

"Well, why don't you lay down and see? If you're still awake in thirty minutes, you can get up," Lainey tempts. It always works, and the girl never manages to stay awake past minute three.

"Okay," she mumbles, nestling her face into Lainey's neck. "Thirty minutes."

Lainey gets Cora into bed, tucking her in and kissing her head, but the girl surprises her one more time. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can Sabastian live with us?"

Lainey clears her throat, stroking a lock of curls from Cora's face. "Sebastian has his own home, Bean."

"But Sam has a house, and he told Miss Penny they're gonna move together when school's done," she yawns.

"Were you listening in on Miss Penny?"

"No," Cora says unconvincingly.

"It's not polite to listen in."

Cora pouts, and Lainey decides to take pity on the girl. "It's okay, baby, I'm sorry." When Cora nuzzles against Lainey's hand, she softens. "Sam and Miss Penny are going to get married. Remember? You and Jas are going to be the flower girls."

"Can you and Sebastian get married?"

Lainey opens her mouth and then closes it. She isn't sure how to answer the loaded question. "Baby, we're not getting married, okay? We're just...friends."

"But he held your hand and Sam holds Miss Penny's hand," Cora presses, brows knitting together. She's becoming less sleepy, and Lainey can't have that.

"It's late; we can talk about this tomorrow, okay? So close your eyes, and if you're awake in thirty minutes, you can get up again."

"Thirty minutes," Cora repeats. Her eyes shut and, within the first minute, she is breathing deeply.

Lainey lets out a brief puff of air and gives the girl another kiss on the forehead before slipping out of the room. The stairs feel neverending but she is finally in the living room, and Sebastian is waiting on the couch.

"You look weird," Sebastian begins, looking oddly amused when she reclaims her spot beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just the usual 'daughter asks an awkward question her mom doesn't know how to answer' thing."

"Which question was that?"

"It's probably best if I don't repeat it, honestly," she laughs, running a hand through her hair before leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Let me guess - she asked if I could move in."

Lainey is upright again, eyes wide. "How did you-"

"She asked me when you were in the bathroom," he replies with a shrug, pulling her back to him. "I told her that the museum has a dinosaur egg and that seemed to distract her."

Lainey is quiet for a time before asking, "It's weird, right? That she asked?"

"I don't know anything about normal kid behavior; Maru was a goddamn child prodigy. She talked about minerals' composition before she could write."

"No, I mean...it's weird thinking of us living together. We haven't even fucked yet." She blanches but doesn't stammer an apology. Hadn't they been half naked yesterday? Weren't they past this fumbling? "I mean, we have a den upstairs that could work as a bedroom. I just...it's kind of small."

"In this hypothetical of us becoming housemates," he begins slowly, "I wouldn't need that much room. My bed, my work station. That's really all I have that you don't."

"I guess so," she mumbles. She knows her cheeks are on fire, but she can't stop herself. "I just mean...the den doesn't have a door or anything. You'd have to change in the bathroom, and the only bathroom is through my room, so..."

"So...?"

"Maybe it'd make more logistical sense if you had the den for your work... and then stayed in my room. Hypothetically, I mean." Sebastian hooks her jaw and draws her into a kiss. She relaxes into his side, her neck protesting the angle, but she can't pull away.

"This couch sucks, by the way," Sebastian murmurs suddenly when their fumbled readjusting hasn't made the experience less painful.

Lainey snorts and rests her forehead against his. "I think I should get new furniture. I don't even know if my grandpa died on any of this."

Sebastian pulls back, looking appalled. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, it just popped into my head," she laughs, covering her mouth to limit the noise.

"While we were making out?"

"No! When you mentioned how much the couch sucks!"

He's stifling a chuckle, too, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. "Is the bed yours, at least?"

"Of course it is! You think I'd sleep on _his_ bed? It was older than I am, _and_ he might have died in it."

Sebastian covers her mouth with his, only pulling back to whisper, "You really need to work on your romantic banter."

"Then woo me with yours, Romeo."

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Sebastian is not good at romantic banter, either, and Lainey knows it. How can she not, given the amount of time it took him to so much as talk to her at length? He isn't as charming as she is, either; even while talking about her dead grandfather, she still manages to keep him entranced.

But there are things Sebastian wields much better than Lainey - silence. Attention to detail. He takes her hand and guides her into her bedroom. She tries to tease him about being so forward, her eyes mischevious, but he covers her lips with his, leaning her against the dresser. One of his hands tilts her head up, a thumb over her pulsing jugular, fingers wrapped in her curls. The other eases along her side, slipping under her shirt to press against the indent on her lower back. She arches, just as she did when he found the spot yesterday, a soft gasp filling the space between them.

He expects her to say something witty, but her pupils are wide, mouth parted in quick breaths. Sebastian leans down to those lips, soothing the bruised skin. Before Lainey can get too comfortable, he grabs her waist and lifts her onto the lowboy, moving between her legs to get better access. He nips her neck, and she cries out, fingers scrabbling at his shirt, roughly pulling it off of him.

They make it to the bed without a word, shedding their clothes. Lainey reminds him of one of Abigail's ceiling masterpieces. There's such detail; the swell of her thighs, the soft belly, the chisel of her work-harded arms. But her eyes are dark, pools of ink between the heavy lids — little abysses, but in a much different way.

Perhaps he is good at romantic banter.

His mouth finds her core before she can do anything, tossing one of her thighs over his shoulder and pulling her hips upward. Lainey bucks against him but he tightens his hands on her, eliciting a groan. He takes a few lazy licks across her labia, gently nipping the skin before moving down, tongue slipping between her folds.

Sebastian goes slow, exploring. He can tell Lainey is getting overwhelmed, her pelvis urging him to hurry, but attention to detail is everything. Sebastian finds her clit and rolls it between his lips, tongue grazing. Lainey's thighs tense around him and he repeats the motion, delighting in the gasp that he manages to hear. Not one to linger, he moves down the slickness, drinking her in and tonguing around her tight entrance. She bucks free of his hands at that, keening low in her throat.

One of his hands caresses along her hip and dips low to stroke her. One of Lainey's hands finds his hair, sharply gripping, pelvis pressing into him. Sebastian moves his mouth back to her nub and slides a finger inside of her. The muscles stammer and tighten, and Sebastian lets out an appreciative moan against her. Adding another digit and twitching them makes her shout. A hard thrust makes her buck, thighs vicing around his neck. Her ecstasy spills out, the orgasm louder than she probably wants, but Sebastian relishes it.

Sebastian lets her come down, gently lapping along her slit and kissing her thighs. It doesn't take long before she's reaching out to him, hands gently pulling him up. Her tongue dances inside his mouth, hand sliding down to grip his cock, stroking before maneuvering him to her entrance. He takes a beat to breathe, eyes meeting hers.

Lainey doesn't speak; she merely smiles, stroking his cheek with her free hand. Sebastian presses another kiss to her as he pushes inside, gasping when she tightens around him.

He can't breathe for a moment and, from the expression on Lainey's face, she's struggling, too. Her legs wrap around his waist and she rolls her hips into him, mouth drawing across his jaw to his neck.

Sebastian doesn't mean to speed up when he does, slamming his pelvis against hers. He pauses, concerned, but Lainey's panting becomes louder, and she shoves back, eyelids fluttering. Sebastian grunts, driving against her, a hand fisting in her hair.

He can't maintain the pace for long; he's getting too close too soon, and he is not willing to let things end. Sebastian gets up into a crouch, using the seconds to catch a bit of breath. He pulls her hips closer, long, deep thrusts making her whimper; her fingers finding her breasts, rosy nipples beckoning to him. Sebastian reaches down, covering her hands with his, thumbs rubbing and flicking her nipples, watching while she shudders and moans.

Sebastian's right hand trails across her belly to her pelvis, thumb pressing into her clit, rubbing. Lainey's eyes find his, her brow furrowing as she bucks against him. He touches a little harder, and her eyelids tremble, a low, gasping moan shaking itself from her lips.

Sebastian lowers his body to hers again, picking up the pace while Lainey struggles to keep quiet. Her nails are digging into his shoulder blades, but it only makes him thrust faster, leaning down to press his lips to her neck, eyes closing.

Lainey puts her legs around his waist again, pulling him in, and he loses himself. He mumbles incoherently into her neck as he comes, gasping against her, fingers curling into the comforter hard enough to tear it. Lainey holds him there, kissing her way along his forehead and cheek.

When he returns to his senses enough, he rolls off of her but drags her into his arms, holding her and listening to her pant. His heart feels like it might burst, but he keeps himself together, pressing his face into her bed-tangled hair.

"Can I say something grossly sappy?" she asks after a while, her fingers tracing across his stomach.

"Sure," he murmurs, stirring from his dazed half-nap.

"When Cora asked if you were going to move in, I wanted to tell her that I hoped so."

Sebastian smiles, kissing her hair and sliding a hand down her back. "What about when she asked if we were getting married?"

Lainey goes up on her elbow, eyes widening. "What?"

"I _may_ have overheard when I tried to take that weird stuffed rabbit up to her."

Lainey's cheeks are darkening, and she slides back down, tucking her face against his shoulder. "Don't push it. I was about to tell you that I think I'm in love with you, but now you ruined it."

It's Sebastian's turn to raise his head, trying to see her face. She's curled herself to just the right angle to hide it. "Is that the post-sex haze, or do you mean that?"

"The post-sex haze made it possible to say it," she admits slowly, "but I mean it, too."

Sebastian lays back, arms wrapping around her a little tighter. "Well if you did happen to say that, I'd say it back."

"Say what?" she presses, raising on her elbow again, leaning down to meet his lips with hers.

"That I'm in love with you."

Lainey straddles his lap, eyes bright and excited. "You should move in."

"What happened to 'taking things slow'?"

"Did you really think that was _ever_ going to happen?"

"I hoped not." He pulls her down to him again. "I want to move in. On one condition, though."

"Hmm?"

"Replace anything your grandfather might have died on."

She shoves her face into his chest, muffling her laughter.

 

* * *

 


	11. Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven, in which the household gains another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: small smut-ish section

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bean?"

"Is Sebastian moving in today?"

"No, Beanie. We have to buy new furniture, remember?"

"Can we buy new fur...furnarure?"

"Furn-i-ture."

"Furbiture."

"Close enough."

"Can we though?"

"We'll have to go to Zuzu for that, babe. And they can't deliver it the same day, so why don't we wait until Saturday-"

"That's too long," Cora whines, finally breaking down.

"It's in three days, Cora. Besides, you have Miss Penny's field trip to the Cindersaps today."

"Too. Long!"

"Cora Marie." Lainey glances at her daughter over the mug of coffee she's nursing. The girl is pouting with the force of ten toddlers. "Be patient."

Cora crosses her arms, brow furrowing so deeply that her eyes almost disappear. Lainey tries to hide her smile behind her coffee mug. "You know that won't make me change my mind. Go get dressed."

The girl stomps to her bedroom and stomps back down when dressed. "Bye, Cheddar," she grumbles to the dog snoozing on his cushion. "Don't eat my stuffies."

Lainey puts Cora in the car, and they drive to Marnie's shop, the field trip meeting place. Lainey waits for Penny to arrive before helping Cora out of the car. "Love you, Bean," she says, placing a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Love you too," she mumbles before going to Penny, saying, "Mama won't let me go to Zuzu to buy furtiture."

"Furniture," Lainey corrects automatically, smiling at Penny. "Have fun on the field trip."

"You have fun, too," Penny says innocently, taking Cora's hand. "Alright, Miss Cora - are you ready to learn about conifers?"

Lainey gets back in her car and drives to Robin's. Sebastian is already waiting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. He crushes it out in the ashtray, loping down the stairs and joining Lainey on the dirt laneway. "Ready?" he asks before stealing a kiss.

"As I'll ever be," she laughs awkwardly. She watches Sebastian open the garage and roll a motorcycle out, clipping a helmet on and handing one to Lainey. She climbs on behind him, already vice-gripped on his coat.

"I was thinking we could put a sidecar on or something," he says before starting the engine. "When Cora's a little older."

"A lot older," Lainey says firmly. "This thing is a death machine."

"And yet you're sitting on it."

Lainey shrugs. "I trust you."

The engine roars to life, and Lainey's heart speeds up. She grips his jacket a little harder, and the bike smoothly purrs down the mountain road, and the highway beyond that, toward Zuzu.

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

Air blowing on his face awakes Sebastian. He coughs, covers his face, and opens his eyes. He can see Cora, bright-eyed and excited, bouncing in front of him. "We're gonna get furtinure today!"

"Furniture," Lainey moans from the other side of the bed, covering her face with a pillow. "Beanie, it's too early."

"But it's Saturday!" she whines.

"It's five in the morning," Sebastian grumbles, reaching out to pick Cora up and put her in the middle of the bed. "Five in the morning is too early for furniture."

"Way too early," Lainey adds, turning over to pull Cora into her sweatered arms. "Let's go back to sleep for a little, okay?"

"But Mama-"

"Cora, please?" Lainey groans.

"Please?" Sebastian repeats.

Cora sighs and settles, melting into Lainey's grip. Sebastian watches them as they both fall asleep - they are quick to do so, which Sebastian will never understand but will always envy. He closes his eyes and drapes an arm over Lainey's waist.

 

* * *

 

Cora bounces all morning. Between getting out of her bath to eating breakfast, she wiggles, and hums, and sings to Cheddar about new couches.

Lainey frows at Sebastian while they watch her hop up the stairs to get changed. "Do you think we made a massive mistake?"

"She seems pretty excited to pick out furniture," he agrees.

"Maybe we should have really waited until today."

"I figured she'd be happier if it just showed up."

"Me too."

"We could go to lunch and a movie?"

"Not good enough. She's gonna be heartbroken."

"We could..." Sebastian flounders for a solution. "We could go back to Zuzu? After the delivery?"

Lainey's eyes widen. "Sebastian, you're a genius."

"She can pick out a new bedroom set?"

"And a playhouse," Lainey adds wistfully. "She's always wanted a playhouse."

"And then lunch and a movie? She'll be passed out on the entire drive back."

"I am so confused why you're making me horny right now."

Sebastian snorts back a laugh, pulling her into a kiss. "We _will_ have a new bed to break in later."

"Genius."

A knock on the door startles them apart and sends Cheddar into a barking fit. Sebastian takes him onto the back porch while Lainey lets the furniture delivery men inside.

 

* * *

 

"This couch sucks."

"It'll get better once it's lived in a little," Lainey replies, leaning her head back onto the too-fluffy cushions.

"This couch is even worse for making out than the old one."

"At least we know that no one died on this one."

"I have no idea why you keep bringing that up. It's like you're begging me to get the hell out of the potentially-haunted house."

"Abigail burned sage. Said it'd get rid of bad juju if there were any," Lainey assures him.

"That sounds like a completely rational thing to do."

Lainey snorts, smacking his upper arm before dragging herself to her feet, reaching out to pull Sebastian up. "Come on. There's a bed that needs breaking in, too."

But the moment they are both naked and in bed, their eyes begin to droop. "Oh no," Lainey yawns, tucking her face against his chest. "This bed is _too_ comfortable."

"I never want to get out of it."

"Me either," Lainey breathes. She's beginning to doze off but wakes herself up with a little shake. She climbs onto Sebastian's waist, startling him, and leans down to kiss him. "But I think I want this a little more right now."

Sebastian's hands find her waist, gliding her dampness across his cock. She moans as it hardens beneath her, sliding onto it with a purposeful hip roll when he's fully erect. His eyes close, and his hands tighten on her waist, breathing out raggedly. She moves with purpose even though she's loose-limbed and exhausted. Her hands balance on his chest, fingernails digging into him with each slide of his cock against the muscles of her passage.

Sebastian caresses her face and breasts, pressing kisses to both, sitting up to drag their bodies together. His face buries into her hair, losing himself in the vanilla scent.

Lainey doesn't stop until he comes, her panting in his ear driving him insane and over the edge. He tries to get her on her back, to slide his fingers inside of her, but she gently moves his hand and curls against him. "I'm exhausted," she giggles, kissing his shoulder.

"Then you better prepare for something tomorrow in the shower."

"Perfect," she hums, but falls asleep almost immediately after. For the first time since Sebastian can remember, he does, too.

 

* * *

 


	12. Year 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve, in which Lainey finds a small piece of closure.

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

  
**Year 5**

"Were you going to pick Cora up, or was I?"

Sebastian glances up from his sandwich, eyes wide. "Shit. That was me."

"I can do it," Lainey says, already moving to the key hook and grabbing the one for their truck. "Can you get the cookies wrapped and put in a basket or something?"

"A...basket?"

"The egg baskets under the sink. Make it look cute." She's out the door before Sebastian can beg her back. To be honest, Lainey wants nothing to do with wrapping the cookies; she'd probably end up eating half of them, anyway.

 _Yoba, I'm so hungry,_ she thinks, frowning when she hits the third red light in a row. She turns the radio on, absently flicking through the stations and glancing around the growing intersection. There's a drive-thru coffee place, for Yoba's sake. _You know your little town is about to boom when a coffee shop moves in._

They do have good scones though. _Scones sound so good._

She picks Cora up from her elementary school, smiling at the girl when she climbs in. "How was school?" she asks, pecking a kiss to Cora's cheek.

Cora sighs; she's given up on trying to get out of the public displays of affection, but that doesn't mean she doesn't show her displeasure. "It was fine."

"Did Riley make amends with Felicia?"

Cora snorts, forgetting her annoyance and fastening her seatbelt. "Riley's being dumb. She's still acting like Felicia was the one who told Principle Wells even though she knows it was Korin."

"Riley _is_ acting kind of dumb," Lainey acquiesces, pulling out of the school parking lot. "Mrs. Gurtie back yet?"

"Nope, still out. I was excited at first, but now it's just annoying. Like...how bad of a flu can a person have? It's been two weeks."

It's not the flu, it's a rehab trip, but Lainey isn't about to say that to her nine-year-old. "I don't know; there are some bad superbugs out there."

"Jaylen think her husband killed her."

"Her husband didn't kill her," Lainey snorts, but she's distracted by a sign. "Hey, want to stop for some french fries?"

Cora smirks. "Sure. Let me guess - don't tell Dad."

"Please don't," Lainey laughs, pulling into the drive-thru. "If he knew how much I am eating-"

"You're just gonna tell him the second we get to the house."

"I know," Lainey groans, but that doesn't stop her from ordering a large french fry, a soda, and water. "My food-guilt could sink a thousand ships."

"You're so weird."

"Mmm-hmm. Oh, hey, tell Riley that she needs to stop being such a little bitch. And if she narks, deny everything."

Cora's eyes widen and then crinkle with her giggle. She accepts her soda, and they sit in the parking lot, sharing the fries. Lainey finishes her water and readjusts her seatbelt, wiggling her shirt back into place. "I'm getting so damn sick of buying new clothes."

"Whatever. You love new clothes."

"Not when I'm buying them every month." She starts the truck again, and they drive home. Sebastian is waiting for them at the table, looking overwhelmed. He assembled the cookies, though, and they are tossed unceremoniously into a basket. "Babe, you're looking a little manic."

"I have no idea how to make this look pretty," he admits, accepting Cora's one-armed hug. "It's a bunch of cellophane-covered cookies and a basket. How?"

"I don't know, that's why I had you do it," Lainey simpers, tossing their fast food trash into the can. "And so I could get something to eat." Cora laughs as she walks up the stairs, already scrounging through her backpack for homework.

Sebastian draws her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "You know you can just ask me to pick stuff up on my way home."

"Well yeah, but I also didn't want to deal with cookies." She pulls back from Sebastian, putting a hand on her belly. "I forgot how uncomfortable this is. Plus I'm old now."

"You're not old," Sebastian sighs for the fourth time that week, running a hand over the smooth globe of her abdomen. "Besides, you only had one to deal with last time."

Lainey groans, resting her head against his clavicle. "Don't remind me."

"Dad!" Cora calls down the stairs. "Math!"

"Coming," he shouts back before pressing another kiss to Lainey's cheek. "The future Leader of the World is calling."

Lainey pushes him gently toward the stairs. She knows she's smiling, probably creepily, but she hasn't stopped loving that Cora started calling him Dad. Lainey changes out of her awkward-fitted barn clothes and into a new dress. She does her hair and makeup, trying to ignore the fact that her wedding ring is biting into her swollen finger and making it tingle.

She can hear Sebastian in the bedroom, getting ready for the party. When she comes into the room, Sebastian pauses mid-button to admire her. "Purple is your color."

"So you say," she laughs, giving a little spin so the pleated skirt swishes. "Come on; we're gonna be late for our own party."

"The guest of honor can show up whenever she wants," he says, leaving his shirt unbuttoned to wrap his arms around her. "Besides. We should stay an extra fifteen, maybe thirty, minutes...make sure we're nice and relaxed ahead of time."

"The fact that I'm wearing purple made you horny?" she laughs against his neck, nipping it. "How did I never find this out before now?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just you in general. The dress is doing it for me, though." His hand slides down her side to her waist, thumb caressing the swell of her belly.

"Mom, Dad, we're late!"

Lainey closes her eyes and Sebastian groans, frustrated and half-erect against her. Lainey kisses his chin and slips out of his arms to join her daughter at the door. "Cute hair," she compliments the flat-ironed golden waterfall. "I like it."

"Thanks," Cora preens, tossing strands over her shoulder. "Think Vince will?"

"Not sure, but I _do_ know that I don't like where this conversation is going," Lainey begins but hugs the girl to her anyway. "If he doesn't, he's an idiot."

Sebastian finally joins them, looking exasperated but put-together. "Ready?" he asks, grabbing the basket of pink and blue cookies.

"Ready," Cora and Lainey say together.

They drive to the Community Center; Cora spends her time checking her hair in a compact - _You're going to make it greasy if you keep touching it!_ Lainey warns - while Lainey wiggles uncomfortably and Sebastian drums his fingers on the steering wheel with the song on the radio.

"Oh thank Yoba, finally," Lainey groans when they get to the parking lot. Her sudden pregnancy-related claustrophobia has made it difficult for her to be in a vehicle with the entire family. She can't imagine it's going to be much better inside the Community Center, though.

Two very different decor choices attack them when they enter the massive room. To their left are tables overflowing with alcohol, cigars, and a banner reading, _Sebastian got Laid!_

"Gross," Cora grumbles, covering her face.

To their right, pastel balloons, party games, snacks, and drinks - all with baby-themed names, of course - are almost as garrish as the scant decor on the other side of the room. The banner there is bright pink and, in blue letters, proclaims _Welcome to the World Ava and Tristan!_

"I think Penny bought out all of the party stores between here and Renford," Sebastian murmurs under his breath, making Cora and Lainey bite down matching grins.

Lainey presses a hand to her forehead, taking their moment of invisibility to prepare. "This is going to be terrible, isn't it?"

"Everyone's going to touch your belly," Cora snickers.

"And tell you that you're glowing," Sebastian adds.

When Lainey whines, Cora chimes in, "Hey, we could always pretend we moved then go get burgers."

"That's starting to sound like a good idea," Lainey admits reluctantly. "But I guess we kind of owe these guys."

"Lainey!" Penny shouts when she sees them, rushing over. "Oh Yoba, you're glowing!"

Cora snorts, and Sebastian chuckles. The former trots off to where Jas and Vincent are drinking soda and looking at their phones, as uninterested as two sophomores in high school can be. The latter kisses Lainey's cheek and goes to where Sam is shouting - quite drunkly - for him.

Lainey turns her attention back to Penny, putting the lovely girl into a hug. "Thank you for this."

"Anything for you three - _five_ now! Oh my gosh, you're going to love twins. My two were a handful at first, but Sam really stepped up."

Lainey snorts. "Yeah, his banner reeks of maturity."

Penny laughs, leaning into Lainey and glancing to where their husbands are in the middle of a heated debate. Probably the same one they've had for three years now, all about the pros and cons of showering first thing in the morning or right before bed.

"Take both!" Lainey shouts in their direction. Penny dissolves into giggles against Lainey's shoulder, and their husbands toss grins at them.

"It's wasteful!" Sam yells back amid the laughter.

Lainey smirks, her head resting against Penny's. "I think you're right, Pen. I think everything's gonna be just fine."

 

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

 

When Cora's sugar high is finally dead, and she passes out on one of the couches from exhaustion, Sebastian reaches under the sink for the hidden stash of joints. He procures one and closes the cabinet, moving to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Lainey is putting moisturizer on her face, the skin red from scrubbing off her makeup. She smiles at him and then grins when she sees the joint. "You know I can't smoke."

"Oh, it's not for you," he says, pulling two accent chairs to the window, opening it and sitting down. He lights the joint and takes a hit, blowing the smoke out of the window. "But you should come sit."

Lainey raises a brow at him. Her grin is beginning to fade when she realizes that he's not smiling. She comes to perch beside him, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Mom found something upstairs that -- I'm not sure I should even bring this up."

"Robin hasn't been over since the renovation."

"Yeah," he mumbles, having another breath.

"Sebastian," Lainey groans, leaning back in her chair. "I'm eight months pregnant and sitting in this uncomfortable chair is basically the worst thing you can put me through, so - out with it."

Sebastian takes a few more hits, snuffs the joint out on an ashtray, and reaches over to his side table. He pulls out an 11x14 envelope from the drawer; he lets out a breath before presenting it to Lainey. "When Mom was adding the fourth bedroom, she found this in that chink in the den we never fixed. She didn't think it was anything, just some old envelope, but she left it on the table. I found it before you did; I thought it was mail you left out for me, but...it was not."

Lainey takes the envelope, fingers smoothing over the old, gritty exterior, frowning. "It's my grandpa's Will."

"Have you ever looked inside?"

"Only to get the key to the house," she admits. "I didn't really...want to see, I guess."

Sebastian re-lights the joint, taking three more hits while steeling himself. "Do you want to see it now?" When she doesn't answer, he adds, "I can go toss it in the fireplace."

"A fire? It's eighty-nine degrees in here," she laughs, just as he hoped she would. Her smile fades a little, but she's turning the envelope over and unclasping the claws, flipping it open. "Here we go," she breathes, pulling out pages of paper and a small envelope with her name on it.

 

* * *

 

_Lainey,_

_Today I learned that I will die. I suppose that's an odd thing to start with, but that's where I am now._

_I'm not sure how long I have left, but it's not long enough to make reparations to you. I should try, my lawyer tells me. A letter won't be good enough, he says. But you and I were never one for words - you kept those for your mom. That sounds accusing, doesn't it? I don't mean it that way._

_I took your father's side when Hell broke loose, and I don't expect you to forgive me for that. I did it because he is my blood. It's an empty reason, one that shouldn't matter - but for some reason, it did at that time. You are my blood, too, and I wanted to keep you here, on this land, for as long as I could._

_Your father admitted to some terrible things a few years back. I finally realized I had been hoodwinked by my own selfishness, my need for_ family _to be thicker than water. But I let him dilute it, and I lost you._

_I could reach out to you now - send this to the Joja Corp address my lawyer found - but I can't do this to you. I don't want you to feel that you have to come back, to see me, to forgive me._

_I don't want your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But I do want you to know that this ranch is yours, as it should have been from the beginning. You can sell it if you wish to - the animals will fetch a decent sum, and the land is quite valuable. The house is probably better sent to the scrap pile if I'm honest, but perhaps you can make something of it if you decide to stay._

_I'm sorry. I love you, for what it's worth. I wish I could take back what I said, but all I can do is let you know that I regret all of it. I tried to protect my family, to keep them together, and I ended up doing the exact opposite._

_I hope you're happy in Zuzu, or wherever you are when this finds you._

_Love,_

_Grandpa Bill_

 

* * *

**Lainey**

* * *

 

Lainey closes the letter, folding it neatly and tucking it into the envelope. Lainey can feel Sebastian watching her when she gets to her feet and ties her hair up in a messy bun, reaches for her robe, and grabs the 11x14 and slips out the door.

She can hear him following her onto the front porch and, beyond that, to the firepit they built. Lainey starts a fire, watching it lap at the muggy air, before tossing the envelope in.

Sebastian wraps an arm around her, holding her close while they watch it burn. It's gone in a handful of seconds, curling, charring, and disintegrating.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asks softly.

Lainey lets out a sigh and breathes in the humid summer air. "Better," she admits with a little smile. "To be honest, though, William Ball was an utter asshole."

"No shit."

"Who the hell finds out they're dying and _doesn't_ reach out to make peace with people?"

"William Ball, evidently."

"Fucking idiot," she laughs, but sadness mires it. She clears her throat and leans against Sebastian. "It doesn't really change anything, but...I'm glad Robin found it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like...closure, I guess."

They linger by the dying firepit until mosquitos begin an assault. Lainey is in a kind of daze, but Sebastian leads her inside and curls up behind her in bed, stroking her arm. "He'd be proud of you."

"Maybe," she sighs, but she's smiling when she grabs his hand and drags it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. "Doesn't matter anyway. William Ball was a dick, and I turned out okay...eventually."

Sebastian chuckles against her shoulder, kissing it, arms tightening around her. "I'm sure it would have been nice to know him for real, though. Before..."

Lainey shrugs, turning in his arms and stealing a quick kiss. "Nah. Who knows what would have happened if he sent this to me in the beginning. I might have burned it without reading it. I might not have come home. I might not have met you."

Sebastian swallows thickly. "You don't know that."

"Sure, but...the way things happened? It's led to this." Lainey places another kiss to Sebastian's lips before tucking her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "I wouldn't change a thing."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Much love to you ❤


End file.
